The Replacement
by xavonis
Summary: After Nanao completes a mission in the precipice world, Kyouraku notices changes in the personality of his lieutenant. Based on the start of the current anime filler arc, but taken in a completely different direction focused on Shunsui/Nanao.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Weeks after Aizen's defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, life in Seireitei had basically returned to normal. Guard duty, missions, and yes, even paperwork, once again filled the life of Nanao Ise. Currently, she was assigned on a reconnaissance outing with several other lieutenants, captains, and other high ranking Shinigami to investigate a disturbance in the precipice world, the boundary separating Soul Society from the world of the living.

"I don't understand why all of us are necessary for this – we know it's not normal in there because Aizen removed the cleaner!" Renji complained.

"Just shut up, you're not the only one who doesn't want to be here," said Ikkaku.

For her part, Nanao tried to ignore the complaints of her teammates and prepared herself to begin the mission. She could not understand how individuals so reluctant to partake in work of any kind managed to become seated level officers.

With a quick slip of hand, Nanano pulled her sword out of her sleeve to open up the gate to the precipice world, returning the sword back to its hiding spot in the same instant.

"Oh, Ise, when did you arrive? She's got the right idea, let's begin."

Out of everyone assembled for the mission, it took Captain Hitsugaya to notice it was time to get started. At least he was someone who understood the satisfaction of hard work, a trait Nanao wished her own captain shared.

One by one, the shinigami assembled in file through the gate. Nanao followed behind Rangiku, thankful at least she had friend in the crowd. The ever cold captain of the 6th squad, and the ever creepy captain of the 12th, made up the back of the line.

Nanao hoped this mission wouldn't take long, she had her own work to get back to at the 8th's squad offices. She had left instructions for Captain Kyouraku on what needed to be finished, but mostly she just hoped he didn't manage to create even more work for her somehow. In all likelihood, he would take her being out of the office as permission to take the day off, and would spend it drinking in a bar, or sleeping under the sun.

Reluctantly, Nanao was actually thankful for the time apart from her captain. In the weeks right before the confrontation with Aizen, they had been getting closer than ever. Almost too close. She had folded to his pleas for once, and let him take her out for dinner. Nanao could admit to herself it hadn't been as horrible as she had thought it might be, that maybe it had even been nice, and had been planning on letting him take her out again.

However, Kyouraku's encounter with Lisa in the Aizen fight had apparently stirred up old emotions in the man. He had been distant, not ignoring her exactly, but she was not certainly no longer his focus. At times, he would disappear for almost the whole day – Nanao wondered if he was going off to the world of the living to visit his former lieutenant.

Sighing, Nanao scolded herself for not concentrating on the mission. She tried to focus on the back of Rangiku's head as they plodded through the precipice world, accompanying Captain Mayuri has he took measurements at random intervals.

After all, what should she care about how her Captain spent his time? Hadn't she been the one to turn down his passes for years, no, not years – decades?

Nanao was suddenly shaken from her thoughts with a yell from Mayuri as one of his oddly shaped instruments started beeping loudly.

The column of shinigami came to a sudden halt, with everyone reaching for their swords as an immense spiritual pressure seemed to push down on them all at once. It was all Nanao could do to even remain standing.

A flash of intense, bright, brilliant light, obscured everything around her. And then, at once, as soon as the light had come, there was nothing but empty, soul crushing darkness – and Nanao felt herself falling, her mind seized by panic and fear, she felt as if she was slipping on a slope of despair. Screaming for seconds that felt like minutes, Nanao blacked out completely and lost herself to unconsciousness.

**ooooooooooo**

Back in his office at the 8th division, Shunsui Kyouraku tried to pressure his friend, the captain of squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake, to join him in enjoying a delightful bottle of sake.

"Should we really be drinking this early, Shun?" the white haired captain admonished.

"Nanao's not here to make me work, so it's almost like a holiday. Time to celebrate!"

"Everyday for you is a holiday" his friend tsked, but still took the cup of drink he was offered.

"Plus, aren't you glad we weren't asked on that mission they all ran off to early this morning? Being saved from running around with that lot is another excuse to have a drink."

Draining his cup, Shunsui realized he was actually on edge with his Nanao-chan out working with other captains in an unknown, potentially dangerous situation. Not that he didn't trust his fellow officers, it's just that he was over protective as far as she was concerned. It had been his call to have her stay behind in Seireitei during the Aizen battle.

Secretly, he also knew that the reason Ukitake had joined him for early drinking was because his old friend realized Kyorakyu would be anxious with his lieutenant out without him. Centuries of friendship resulted in Ukitake knowing him better then he even knew himself.

"You know, I never did ask you – how did your pseudo dinner date with Nanao work out?"

"I think she was surprised that I could act like a gentleman, if only for an evening!" Shunsui said with a wink, as he finished another cup.

"I'd been planning on asking her out again, but she returned to the cold shoulder treatment after I got back to Soul Society following the Aizen nonsense."

"You're probably reading too much into it."

"Reading? Since when does he read?" a female voice asked out of nowhere.

The door to the office opened, and standing there was none other than his beautiful lieutenant, his one and only, Nanao.

"Ah, Nanao-chan, you are back super early, I was just...uhh...getting ready to do the pile of work you left me!" Hastily, Kyouraku tried to hide the sake bottle behind his back.

"Yes, the mission ended early. Captain Mayuri needed to take some samples back to his lab for tests."

"So there were no problems then?"

"None at all – it was entirely uneventful, Sir."

**ooooooooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Immediately prior to Nanao's return to the office_

Nanao awoke with her mind in a haze, and struggled to recall where she was, and how she had gotten there. She realized she was still in the precipice world, and the events came flooding backing to her. What had been that light, and that feeling of falling? Was everyone okay?

Taking a silent inventory of the people surrounding her, she saw the other Shinigami were also sitting up and coming to their senses.

"Is everyone all right?" Captain Hitsugaya attempted to take charge of the confusion.

"Captain Mayuri, what was that?"

"Just a rumble from the cleaner coming back to life, actually. Probably also what was reported, and made us come out to investigate. How un-interesting. I'll take some samples back to my lab to make sure. Still – what a waste of my time."

With a hmph, the 12th squad captain turned around and headed back out of the precipice world, with the other officers following.

Nanao turned to leave as well, and was stopped in her tracks by what she saw.

It was herself – or someone who looked just like her, walking with Rangiku.

Mouth gaping, Nanao tried to speak. "W-wwait!"

No one seemed to hear her at all. Panicking and seeing herself start to leave through the open gate, Nanao rushed after the group, arms flailing.

"Excuse me, something is not right, I-I-I..." How could she even attempt to explain this?

Now back in Soul Society walking towards the city, Nanao tried to calm herself down enough to think analytically through the situation.

Something strange had happened, and now she could see her own-self walking around, as if a double had been created.

But the double – other people could talk with it, and interact with it.

She, they ignored completely, as if they could not even see her or hear her.

Continuing to follow the group of Shinigami, Nanao tried to touch surrounding things in the environment, such as a light pole, in an attempt to make an audible sound.

She had no success. It was as if she had become completely incorporeal.

But if there was now two of her...and she was the one no one could see...maybe the other one was actually the real Nanao?

The thought sent shivers through her body, or at least, the body she still felt like she still had.

No, she couldn't afford to think that way. This was just a problem, and there was bound to be a solution.

For now, all she could do was observe herself walk back through the 8th squad barracks and into her captain's office.

**oooooooo**

Shunsui was thankful that Nanao hadn't seemed to notice the bottle of sake he hid under the table rather obviously. Either that, or she was choosing to ignore it – which would have been entirely out of character.

"Oh look at the time, in ten minutes we have that Captain's meeting!" Jushiro saved him. He made a mental note to thank the man later.

"Right, right, we'll be on our way then." Skillfully, hiding the alcohol behind his back, Shunsui backed out of his office until the door was closed.

"Good call, Ukitake, way to get me out of there without being hit by that book!"

"What are you talking about? We actually do have a Captain's meeting."

"Oh, you tricked me into going," Shunsui shook his head in disappointment. "I guess I have no choice now."

Shunsui despised these afternoon meetings, Yama-ji just used them as an excuse to keep them all in line. Nothing productive ever came from them, and he had to stand still in one spot for entirely too long.

Taking his place in the row of captains, he tried to day-dream away the 10 or 15 minutes the meeting would last.

His ears perked up, however, when he realized Mayuri was reporting on the mission in the precipice world. Nanao-chan had been there, after all.

"The reported activity was actually just an effect of the Cleaner coming back to life. As you know, the Cleaner keeps the divide between the two worlds stable, and acts as a deterrent and guard to keep people out of the area. "

"It is extremely powerful, and much of how it operates is still unknown. Now that it's back, there should be no further problems."

"Was there any consequence to it's absence, or how it suddenly reappeared?" questioned the Head Captain.

"Theoretically, yes, anyone who experienced the burst could see side effects. If I could get permission to run some experiments on all who visited I could learn more..."

"That will not be necessary at this time, thank you."

Shunsui breathed a sigh of relief at that. The last thing he wanted was that guy experimenting on his Nanao. If the appearance of the members of Squad 12 was any indication, Mayuri was getting significantly bolder in his "modifications."

**oooooooo**

Standing behind her Captain, Nanao actually felt guilty about listening in on the meeting. She had no choice though, she had to figure out a way to get through to someone, or at least learn more about her situation.

After hearing Mayuri, she felt frustration at the Head Captain for not allowing the experiments. She didn't care how strange the man was, it could have been a path to some answers or a solution to the problem.

Still not sure what to do, Nanao followed her Captain as he sauntered out the door of the 1st's offices, watching him don his hat, apparently headed to a bar of all places.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nanao's jaw dropped in surprise as she entered the bar behind her captain. Kyouraku's facial expression mimicked her own, as they both watched in amazement as Nanao's doppleganger slammed back a shot of alcohol while seated at a booth near the entrance, accompanied by Rangiku, Renji, and Ikkaku.

"N-n-nano-chan?" Shunsui stammered. "W-what are you doing?"

"It's okay Captain Kyouraku, we're here to watch out for her," Rangiku cooed.

"I more meant – what are you doing here?"

"Well, we all pretty much had our schedules cleared because we thought the morning's mission would at least take all day. So, we figured why not relax a bit?" Renji answered for the group.

"Nanao, what about you? What about the paperwork?"

"Well, they all asked me to come along after you left the office. I couldn't say no. If it's a problem..."

"It just seems...unlike you...to be here."

"Why not have a drink with us, Captain?" Ikakku handed him a cup.

Not one to ever turn down an invitation, Shunsui shrugged to himself. Well, if Nanao finally decided to lighten up a bit, who was he to stop her from having a good time? To act otherwise would be hypocritical, he decided, as he knocked back the offered cup.

**oooooooo**

Nanao's head reeled at her double's actions and the scene unfolding around her. She was drinking? In the middle of the day? And it was obvious that her physical form felt no indication something was disturbingly amiss with her body. Again, Nanao had the thought that she might be the double, instead of the other way around. That maybe she was just an after-image, an effect caused by the Cleaner's re-appearance. Maybe, soon, she would fade to nothing.

All she could do now was watch her double have a good time with her friends, and her captain. So this is what being at a bar in the middle of the day wasting time was like?

Nanao had repeatedly turned down invitations, having no interest in drinking, instead preferring to spend her free time curled up reading, practicing kido or sword-work, or getting ahead on the next day's work. But now, watching her Captain smile jovially at her double, and engage her in conversation, she had the sick feeling she might have made the wrong decision. And now maybe, Nanao would never get to experience this feeling herself.

Surprised at the morose thought, Nanao tried to shake her head clear of the depression. No, she couldn't just give up now. She had to believe that she was real, that the double was the impostor.

With new found resolve, Nanao decided to leave the bar and head for the only place she could think of that might have answers – Mayuri's lab.

**oooooooo**

Shunsui couldn't believe Nanao was drinking, and in the middle of the day no less! She actually even seemed to be enjoying herself. It was a welcome change of events, he'd been after her forever to join him.

"Careful, Nanao-chan, you probably have very low tolerance for alcohol at this point. You shouldn't over do it."

"Don't you worry, I can pace myself. Bring me another one of the flavored ones while you're up, Rangiku!", she yelled after the strawberry blonde Shinigami.

"Now, Nanao, listen to me. I'll teach you how to drink. We need to slow down for now, and have something to eat. It will mean we can drink more later." Rangiku answered as she returned to the table with a sandwich for each of them.

Renji quickly snagged his share, and snarfing it down said, "Listen to the woman, she's the 2nd best drinker at this table. However, who you really should be taking advice from is your Captain over there. He manages to even work while dru-..."

Shunsui attempted to interrupt him, the last thing he wanted was for this moment to be ruined by Nanao feeling the need to lecture him. "What he means is I've had more years of drinking than all of you have been alive."

"It's all right Captain, I know you drink at work. I let you get away with it far more often than you realize," she said to him with a wink.

A wink! His Nanao-chan was winking at him, as she shared drinks and food? What alternate reality had he entered?

Still, the mere hint of a flirtatious action from Nanao was enough to make him suck in his breath quickly in response.

"Say, Captain, they included a dill pickle with my sandwich. I know they are your favorite. Would you like mine?"

"Uh, sure, thanks -" As he turned to accept the pickle, Shunsui couldn't believe what he saw.

Nanao had the pickle in her mouth, and was leaning in to him, towards his face, implying he should just take go ahead and take a bite.

"N-nanao, I don't know -"

"Oh, Captain Kyouraku, don't be a prude all of a sudden!" Rangiku would be the one to encourage Nanao in this entirely out of character behavior.

Shrugging, he leaned into Nanao, and took a bite of the other end of the pickle sticking out of her mouth.

As he bit into it, Nanao crunched off her end, resulting in their lips touching, mouths full of pickle.

His heart felt like it had dropped to his stomach as the softness of her lips made full contact with his own, even the taste of pickle in the kiss was not enough to ruin this moment for him. He was frozen, unwilling to pull away.

Smiling, she was the one to move back, without saying a word.

Renji interrupted finally, saying, "I think it's time to start drinking again," as he rose to get everyone another round.

Shunsui was still overwhelmed by the turn of events. Hours earlier hadn't he been lamenting Nanao's returned coldness with Ukitake? What had changed? Maybe it was best to not over analyze just yet, and see what happens, he decided.

As the drinks continued, the conversation turned to the morning's mission.

"Say, that burst from the Cleaner sure felt depressing didn't it? I'm glad to drink that feeling away" Rangiku commented, as she poured Nanao another shot.

"Depressing? Nanao, you said the mission was uneventful," Shunsui questioned his lieutenant, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I didn't want to concern you, Captain. It was really nothing, sir, and it was over quickly."

Shunsui regarded Nanao with a look of concern on his face. Maybe whatever they had felt had shook her up more than she was willing to admit, and that was the reason for her strange behavior? He decided to observe her with extra care for the next couple of days.

Nanao seemed to notice his expression. "Really, it was no big deal, sir. Right, guys?"

To Shunsui's further surprise, Nanao reached down and squeezed his hand quickly to reassure him. The sudden touch sent electricity sparking up his arm.

Renji agreed with her, "Nothing to worry about all, Kyouraku, sir. At least nothing we can't handle."

"Nothing a good drink can't cure" Ikkaku concurred, raising his glass. "Plus, I think it's starting to become evening. Which means the real drinking can begin!"

"Come now, Nanao's going to think we're all alcoholics." Rangiku scolded, pursing her lips.

"No, it's all right – we should do this right, especially now that night is falling. Right, sir?"

With that comment, Shunsui felt Nanao's foot rest on top of his own underneath the table, rubbing it gently so he knew that she had made the contact purposefully.

Sighing at the touch, he showed his agreement by draining another cup, bracing himself for an interesting and unexpected evening.

**oooooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Silently and oblivious to the scene unfolding at the bar she had left a couple hours earlier, Nanao glided through the halls of the 12th division's laboratory section. She had spent some time wondering the grounds of the city, working through her confused thoughts and making sure she had decided on the best course of action.

It was dark, with no lighting other than the glow of intermittently spaced terminal screens. Nanao had been to this area only a few times before, and was for once thankful no one could see her to question her presence in the building.

More and more, the members of the 12th were resembling creatures from the Island of Dr. Moreau, and were infrequently seen around the rest of Seireitei. There were rumors about the work being done by the division, whispers about how without Urahara to keep Mayuri in check, he frequently crossed the ethical lines in his testing and attempted enhancements.

Yet, Nanao had the feeling Mayuri was exactly what she needed at the moment. She headed towards the back of lab, knowing that it was here she was likely to find the scientist toiling.

Mayuri stood working at a large table covered in odd sized vials and beekers, with a box shaped glass case located at its center. The scientist must have believed himself to be alone, as for once his mantle shaped crown was missing from his head. Nanao was surprised to see he had thick dark blue hair that fell in a fringe over his eyes, as he leaned down to concentrate on his work.

The scientist appeared to be placing samples of something on microscope sized slides, but instead of examining them, he placed them inside the box in the center of the table. Once they were in position, Mayuri flipped a switch, the box whirred to life, and after a moment, Nanao watched him absently record the displayed numbers on a data pad.

Nanao thanked her good luck, and moved close to the box to see if her assumption that Mayuri was testing the samples from the precipice world was correct. After a glance at the slides, Nanao confirmed that was indeed what he was doing.

She watched him load up the next set, and holding her perceived breath, she stuck in her hand through the box to interfere with the data collection.

As Nanao suspected would happen, the box began beeping loudly at the addition of her incorporeal hand with the other material being tested. Working off the assumption that whatever had happened to her was the result of the cleaner and the precipice world, she guessed that the sensitive equipment Mayuri was using to test its samples would be attuned to her presence as well.

Mayuri crinkled his upper brow in surprise at the results. Hoping to not lose him in this crucial moment, Nanao yanked out her hand to change the test results once again.

She began moving her hand in and out of the box, in non random timed intervals, in a pattern she felt certain Mayuri would recognize as interesting.

Puzzled, Mayuri pulled the samples out of the box completely, and then hit the button to run the test again. She took the bait, and re-inserted her hand, setting off the sensors without the samples.

Obviously enticed by the strange display, Mayuri hastily recorded the data and replacing his mantle, quickly ran to depart the 12th's laboratory.

For the first time since the incident, Nanao truly felt hopeful about her situation. It wasn't the false hope that she tried to make herself believe in earlier, but instead she actually thought she might find a way to get back to normal.

Moving with haste, she went to follow Mayuri, hoping he was headed to the Head Captain's office to report his results.

In the office at the 1st division, the Head Captain listened patiently to the scientist's explanations.

"So, what is it you want exactly now?"

"I want to run tests on the individuals who experienced the cleaner burst this morning for trace resonance and side effects."

"Fine, but the testing will be supervised."

"No problem."

"And Captain Mayuri – I don't want any of them coming out with side effects from your tests either, understood?"

"Psshhh. Fine."

"I will call a Captains meeting to inform the requested individuals to show up at your lab for tests in 15 minutes. "

"Understood."

Still heady from the progress being made, Nanao followed Mayuri out of the 1st, and decided to check up on her double and the Captain at the bar. He would be on his way to the called meeting shortly, anyways.

**oooooooo**

Arriving at the bar, Nanao's heart felt like it dropped from her chest at what she saw. Captain Kyouraku and her doppleganger were coming out of the building, with the double obviously quite inebriated, walking straight and standing up right only with her companion's added support and assistance.

They paused in the moonlit night on the side of a walkway, the other Nanao leaning on the railing for a moment to compose herself. Her Captain took the double's hand tenderly, and whispered something in her ear to make her giggle in delight.

This was not what Nanao wanted to see. A ball of strange emotion formed in the pit of her stomach, draining away her mood that had formed after the development in the 12th's lab.

How could she be jealous...of herself? It felt like her Captain was cheating on her, which in itself was an unexpected feeling, given they weren't even in a relationship and she repeatedly ignored his attempts to begin one. Plus – he had been spending all that time with Lisa. Surely, he wouldn't mess with Nanao's emotions while involved with someone else?

Nanao took a breath. All this was beside the point, and not the matter at hand. She had to get back into her body, at once.

Luckily, a messenger flash stepped next to them and delivered the notice for the Captain's meeting, saving her from witnessing the scene any further.

Double Nanao and Captain Kyouraku headed to the first division, with the incorporeal Nanao following slightly behind them.

**oooooooo**

Shunsui sat Nanao down on the bench outside the 1st's office.

"Wait here. I promise I won't be long, as long as you promise to not move or talk to anyone."

Nanao grinned the sloppy smile of intoxication and said, "I promise." while batting her eyes innocently at him.

Shaking his head in disbelief at her behavior, Shunsui walked into the meeting. He couldn't believe it was called at such an inopportune time. He needed to get Nanao back home, feed her headache medicine and several glasses of water to attempt to stave off the inevitable hangover, and then put her to bed. Hopefully, in the morning they could discuss what was going in on her head.

Clearing his throat, the Head Captain began the meeting.

"I will make this brief. Captain Mayuri requires all individuals who attended the precipice world mission to report to his laboratory immediately for side effect testing. He has assured me it will quick and non-invasive."

Great, Shunsui cursed his luck. He was going to have to hand hold Nanao through that, he realized.

The assembled Captains turned to leave to inform their officers, and for those who had been present, submit to testing themselves.

Shunsui was relieved to see Nanao had kept her promise and remained on the bench.

"Good job, Did you talk to anyone?"

She responded by miming a lip zip and smiled.

"Ok, well, you can talk to me. We have to go to the 12th. You have to submit to a quick test for side effects from the precipice world burst. "

"But I just want to go home with you, Shunsui," she whined.

His eyes winded at her use of his given name.

"I will take you home, as long as you are good and take the test." He wasn't sure he liked Nanao playing the child role, even if she was drunk. Part of what he liked best about her was her wit and retorts to his banter. He prayed the testing would be over quickly.

Following them, Nanao's cheeks felt tinged with shame and embarrassment at the actions of her double. She hoped this was just the result of the burst as well, and not what she would always act like after consuming alcohol.

They all arrived at the lab, and Shunsui supported Nanao as they stood in line behind the other officers for Mayuri's test. The scientist had assembled a walk through sensor system, and was recording the data as each person passed through the gate.

When it reached Nanao's turn, Shunsui steadied her and let go of her hand. Gripping the sides of the gate, she walked through, setting off beeping alarms on all connected instruments.

"Stay right where you are" Mayuri instructed, walking over to her with a hand held wand. Waving it over her front and back, he clucked his tongue in consideration.

"Interesting, very interesting, I will need to collect additional samples."

"What does that involve?" Shunsui was immediately suspicious.

"Just a clip of her hair, some skin samples."

"Why is only Nanao setting off the equipment?"

"Why indeed? Did you do something you shouldn't have while inside?" Mayuri clucked.

Captain Hitsugaya spoke up, "Ise was the one who opened the gate to the precipice world with her sword. Perhaps there is a connection?"

Mayuri seemed surprised at the guess, "Astute of you, Captain."

Incorporeal Nanao was elated that finally someone had noticed that she specifically had a problem, and intently observed Mayuri's collection of the samples.

"So what now?" Shunsui was concerned. "What could the side effects be?"

"I will need to run some additional tests and get back to you in the morning hours. For now, it's all right for her to return to her quarters."

"All right, I will observe her overnight. Just to be safe..."

Mayuri had all ready lost interest, and began walking back with his samples. The collected officers dispersed, and Shunsui grabbed Nanao's hand to take her back to her room.

Watching her double, she didn't even care that her Captain was holding her hand, she was so happy at the events. She debated whether to watch Mayuri's tests, or follow herself back to her room.

Opting to stay with Mayuri just in case a new development occurred, Nanao watched the couple walk silently into the cool night and hurried back into the lab.

**oooooooo**

Shunsui and Nanao paced themselves slowly on the walk back to her apartment. He didn't want to flash step, for fear it would upset her tender alcohol laden stomach.

"Where are your keys?" He inquired as they reached her door.

"You're going to have to find them." She looked at him with a grin, biting her lip.

Normally, he would be more then happy to search Nanao looking for a hidden item on her body, but tonight, he just felt wary. Still though, he couldn't resist the offer, and held his breath as he reached into the folds of her uniform. It was still his Nanao, after all.

Luckily, they were easily placed, and he pulled them out to unlock the door.

Nanao vaulted herself inside, landing on the couch, patting the cushion next to her.

"I saved this spot just for you...Shunsui." She seemed tickled with herself for using the name.

"All right, we can talk for a bit, but only after I get some water into you," he said looking around, heading into her kitchen. Everything was immaculately clean in the apartment, every nick nack and book in an obvious specific place.

"Do you feel strange after the test? Has there been any indication something might be wrong as the result of this morning?" He inquired as he filled up the glass.

"Well, Shunsui, I am drunk for the first time after all. How would I really know what's the alcohol and what's from the cleaner?" She responded arrogantly, as if it was the completely obvious answer to his question.

"Fair point, now drink all of this down" He agreed, handing her the water and settling down in the couch next to her.

"I always do what you tell me, Sir" Nanao said with a wink.

"I'm not sure that's true..."

"It can be for, tonight...Sir."

With that, Nanao crawled into Shunsui's lap. He was instantly torn. She felt exquisite perched up against him, and when she leaned close enough to his face he could smell her shampoo, lilacs. Inhaling deeply, he tried to steel himself for what he was sure would come next, and for what he knew his response would have to be.

Nanao took her hand and rested it on the side of his face, pressing her own in close proximity.

"I see the way you look at me." she breathed, her words barely a whisper near his ear.

Nanao's voice, while she was so close, and sat on his lap, set off an irresistible avalanche of emotion within his very core. The steel he had attempted to gather inside himself melted at once.

"N-nano, you're very drunk -"

Her mouth connecting with his cut him off mid sentence. Wet lips parted his own, impossibly soft and tender. Opening up to accept the kiss eagerly despite his mind deciding on the complete opposite action, Shunsui was helpless to the moment.

It was right then that Nanao walked into her apartment to witness the scene between her double and her Captain.

Her mind froze, she stared at them, herself on top of his lap, their lips locked. She couldn't think, didn't know how to react – so many emotions were firing off in her head at once. Inexplicable jealousy at not being able to experience the situation herself, anger at her captain for taking advantage of her when drunk, disgust at her own behavior, and also – a slight hint of happiness. Wait, happiness? Yes, she realized, deep down she wanted confirmation that her Captain's feelings were genuine. Pausing, she realized she felt a deep sadness. This would not have been her choice for their first serious kiss.

Oddly, Nanao felt she was intruding, and turned to leave. She didn't know where to go, Mayuri had gone to bed for the night after his tests. So instead, she walked to Captain Kyouraku's apartment, slipped through the door, and laid down inside on the floor on her back, staring at the ceiling, silently counting the minutes until morning, trying not to think about what had just happened, or to dwell on her current situation .

Back at Nanao's apartment, Shunsui opened his eyes as he finally pulled back from the kiss.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up into Nanao's eyes. "You're very drunk. And you might be experiencing some behavior affecting side effect. For now, let's just sleep."

Herself doe eyed and breathless from their kiss, Nanao was indeed sleepy from the alcohol, and allowed herself to be picked up off his lap, and placed in a laying down position on the couch.

"Only if you promise to watch me fall asleep."

"I think I can manage that."

She snuggled into the pillow, and handed him her glasses, removing her hair clip.

With her jet black hair fanned out, eyes closed, and a small smile still on her lips as if she had just been told a wonderful secret, Shunsui regarded how truly precious she was to him. All he could do was hope she wouldn't regret any of this in the morning, and that nothing was actually wrong as the result of her mission. Slowly, he nodded off to sleep watching her, himself wearing a huge grin.

**ooooooooo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Shunsui opened his eyes to find Nanao curled into the crook of his arm, her own arm draped across his chest, as she snuggled up against his side. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest moved up and down slowly with the breath of her sleep.

Normally, he would have chosen to sigh in contentment, close his eyes, and drift back into peaceful rest. Instead, his surroundings made him recall last night's events, and he was instantly anxious to wake Nanao up to return to Mayuri's lab to find out the test results. The alcohol and overwhelming events of yesterday had perhaps caused him to not take the situation as seriously as he should have earlier, and now his level of worry was shooting through the roof.

"Nanao-chan. Wake up, precious."

She stirred on top of him, and while he expected to see surprise as she realized her location, she was afterall, very drunk last night – instead she greeted him with a soft smile. "Good Morning, Shunsui."

Instead of the warmth he should have felt from her expression, her response only increased his concern. The effects of the alcohol should have worn off by now, and Nanao should have had a more in character response to the predicament.

"We need go back to the 12th, immediately."

"Right now? Can't I make you breakfast?"

He cringed, normal Nanao would be concerned as well. "No, go wash your face if you like, than I insist – we need to leave."

As she moved into the washroom, Shunsui smoothed out his uniform, replaced his hat, and straightened out his pink jacket. Nervously, he paced back and forth in the small living room. Though he couldn't quite place every source, all kinds of warning signals were going off in his head, and his protective instincts for his lieutenant were in overdrive.

Once she was ready, they headed to the 12th in silence, Nanao following behind him in step. His impatience got the better of him, causing him to turn around, grab her at the waist, and flash step them quickly to their destination.

At the gate, a 12th squad underling led them to Mayuri in the back of the laboratory.

"Oh yes, Nanao Ise. I have your test results."

"It appears that your soul essence has been separated from your body, as result of a direct cleaner burst experienced yesterday in the precipice world. A Shinigami soul essence is similar in nature and function to how a soul operates in a normal human. However, the soul essence is completely incorporeal, intangible, and virtually undetectable to any present means. Once removed, it cannot be replaced."Mayuri deadpanned with no apparent concern.

Shunsui's mouth hung open at the explanation and what it implied. After a moment, he regained enough thought process to ask the inevitable questions.

"But Nanao is still walking and talking, she's fine -"

Mayuri interrupted before Shunsui could finish. "That's just a shell. It can operate for a brief period of time post separation from her soul essence, but only on a fixed after-image from the last uses of the subject's brain."

"You're saying, this is just Nanao running on auto-pilot?"

"Essentially. See, she doesn't even seem concerned about the prognosis."

Mayuri turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait! You can't possibly be leaving. What now? Also, Nanao's been acting strange the last 24 hours, as if she had no inhibitions. So this is why?"

"Presumably..."

"And how can we fix this? What can we do now?" Shunsui pleaded.

"I'm not sure. I would like to run her through a new sensor to confirm a thought I have regarding her situation. How does that sit with you?" Mayuri asked with raised eye brows.

Shunsui didn't like the scientist's tone with his proposition, but felt they probably had no other immediate choice.

"Fine."

"This way -" Mayuri motioned them towards an adjacent room. "Sit here until I call for you."

As they waited on Mayuri to prepare his equipment, Shunsui tried to slow down the rush of his thoughts and emotions enough to decide on a plan of action. The first thing he needed to do was get a hold of Ukitake, he needed his friend's input immediately. Shunsui motioned to a nearby Shinigami, and requested a hell butterfly summoning Ukitake to the laboratory at once.

Sadly, he turned to Nanao, holding her hand, as she sat propped on the edge of a laboratory table. "Nanao-chan, do you understand what's going on?"

She turned her head towards him and smiled, "Shunsui, when can we go back?" His heart was crushed. Intelligent, witty, quick Nanao – this was not the way she'd want to spend these potentially last moments. His own body ached with the shame he knew Nanao would be feeling if she could see her own responses and actions.

"Soon, dear." He pulled her close to his chest, trying to act like he didn't feel as if his stomach was full of bricks, and his lungs pulled out of his chest. The air in the room felt thick, like molasses he wasn't quite sure he could breathe. There was no way this was actually happening, this quickly, this unexpectedly.

Mayuri arrived with the testing equipment. It was the same gate that had been used yesterday to test all the shinigami who had attended the mission, but obviously rigged with new sensors, and an added laser emitting device that spanned the length of the gate.

"This device emits a ray that she will walk through. The ray's frequency is attuned in such a way to as to break down the specific properties of the precipice world I found in my samples from yesterday. There is a chance it will have a positive effect, and slow down the rate of the body's breakdown. It will not, however, replace her soul essence."

"So, basically, all this could do is give us a bit more time?"

"Yes. Please have her walk through now."

Holding her hand, Shunsui guided Nanao over to the gate. "Just walk through for us real quick, please."

Slowly, she released her grip on him, and passed through the laser and sensors affixed to the gate. As the instruments beeped, Mayuri furiously recorded the data, grinning as if he hadn't realized he just handed his lieutenant notice of a death sentence.

At once, Nanao crumpled to her feet, losing consciousness. Shunsui was by her side instantly, scooping her up into his arms, his face chiseled with the worry lines of extreme concern.

"Put her on the table," Mayuri motioned as he pulled out some kind of wanding instrument he used to scan her body up and down.

The scientist clucked his tongue at what he saw. "It appears the laser has actually accelerated the process."

"Wait. What? Accelerated? How much?"

As if in response to the question, Nanao's body began decomposing before their very eyes, breaking down into the ash-like soul dust that signals a spiritual form's demise. Starting at the tips of her arms, and legs, to Shunsui's horror, he witnessed Nanao become nothing. It happened quickly, and was over before he could even move to let go of his hold on her upper body. The places where he was touching her almost seemed to melt, into paper that quickly turned to ash, burned by an unseen flame. Within moments, Nanao was no more.

Just then, Ukitake and incorporeal Nanao both walked into the laboratory room. Nanao's mouth fell open, and Ukitake froze in place.

"Shunsui...?"

Shunsui looked at his friend, and had no words. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but what he wanted to say would just not come. He was in complete shock, his body felt drained of blood, his emotions frozen in time. His fingers still felt his grip on Nanao, his arms still imagined the weight of her presence, the phantom pains of grief encased his body in stone.

Ukitake understood. "Captain Mayuri, what happened here?"

"Hmph. It is no longer of any interest." Mayuri dismissed him, turning to leave the area.

It was too much for Shunsui. He wouldn't stand for the flippant disregard for his friend and loved one, for the disrespect to his first officer. His rage at Mayuri was unleashed at once, he stood up with a roar, grabbing his swords from his side, extending them in battle stance.

"You! This is your fault, you accelerated this process. You had to know there was a chance this could happen!"

Mayuri squealed and turned to give himself distance from the 8th squad Captain.

"Shunsui!" Ukitake pleaded, as he placed himself inbetween Kyouraku and Mayuri.

"Friend, get ahold of yourself, and try to tell me what happened."

Looking around, and seeming to realize he had just pulled his swords on another Captain, Shunsui closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, attempting to gain some level of composure.

As he began to speak, the words came out in a stutter, the emotion of the moment finally taking hold, "Y-y-yesterday, the mission – with the cleaner. There was a burst, and for some reason, because Nanao was the one who opened the gate -," he paused, swallowing down a gulp. "She, She's -" He took another deep breath. "She's gone." It was all he could manage. With the words, Shunsui fell to the ground at the feet of his friend, burying his head in his hands.

Nanao herself was trying to process the scene she had just walked into. Her captain was very upset – and her double was gone? Something major had happened. Did this mean she would never get her body back? The thought was too overwhelming to sink in at once.

Raising his head briefly, Shunsui turned towards Mayuri. "If her soul essence was separated by the cleaner burst, then where is it, is there a chance it could be recovered somehow? A soul essence is what makes a Shinigami correct? So Nanao-chan could still exist somewhere?" The sudden hopeful gleam in his eyes made Ukitake cringe in grief for his friend's desperation.

"Her soul essence itself was most likely consumed immediately by the cleaner following the event, after it remained in the precipice world."

Nanao brightened at the suggestion, and flew over to the sensors on the testing equipment. If only she could set them off, right now, in this moment, she could alert them to her presence. She moved in and out of the gate, waving her hand wildly over every device. Yet, not one made so much of a peep. The was no indication they could confirm her presence or influence in the slightest. Nanao was crest-fallen.

Shunsui's face looked like he had just been through violent warfare, and witnessed his entire squad wiped out. "So that's it? That's really it, just like that?"

"It is over." Mayuri said, finally taking his leave of the room.

At that, Shunsui turned to his friend, looked him in the eye, and let out a crushing wail of grief, falling back to the floor. The sound echoed through the halls, and Nanao took it as her signal it was all over, there was no longer any cause for hope, and distraught over her fate and the state of her captain, she turned and did the only thing she could think of – she ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shunsui sat in his empty office, draining away the minutes on another gray, empty day. A squad report caught his eye, and he recoiled reactively from the piece of paper. Officially, Nanao was considered missing in action pending confirmation of soul destruction. Aware it was the 4th in charge of assigning such status, Shunsui assumed the listing was a gesture of hope from Captain Unohana. Part of him despised her for it, for her and the other's farce, for allowing him to avoid embracing the reality of Nanao's death. The other part of him, the dominant part; well, that was the part of him that roamed up and down the precipice world for hours at a time using loaned detection equipment, dodging the Cleaner, desperately hoping to find some residual trace of her spiritual pressure, or any indication she might somehow still exist.

They all mostly left him alone to his futile search. At first, he imagined they considered it therapeutic. But as the weeks passed by, he began to hear the whispers behind his back. Murmurs about how he needed to let go, that his despair had reached unhealthy levels, that he had lost sight of anything but his own grief. He ignored them.

When he wasn't searching, he threw himself into his work. Reports, forms, training – everything was completed neatly, and on time. Why had he ever made life so difficult for Nanao with his laziness?

Ukitake considered this change in behavior cause for major concern, and would show up unannounced, sake bottle in hand, with the pretext of small talk, checking on Kyouraku's mood every few days.

It was pointless, Shunsui had not touched a drop of alcohol since Nanao turned to dust in his arms. Drinking had made him ignore all the warning signals, had cost him the last hours in which he could have maybe saved her. Drinking had caused Nanao to spend her final day in a way she never would have chosen, in way she had purposefully avoided living her life. Shunsui wore his guilt about the day as a jacket he willingly chose not to remove, it was a weight he carried as punishment for his inattention.

With Lisa, he had known she was all right somewhere – forever changed and out of his life, cast into an uncertain and unstable future, but alive. This was different, drastically so. He couldn't mask his grief with a facade of nonchalance, not when it had happened like this.

Sighing, he gathered his things and prepared to leave the office to begin another hour or so of searching. Following behind invisibly, Nanao was his constant shadow.

In the days and weeks following her double's demise, she had attempted to trigger equipment in Mayuri's lab to no avail. She wasn't sure if it was just no longer set for the right detection method, or if somehow the loss of her physical body had changed her soul's signature, but try as she might, she could not set off the instruments. The hand held devices her Captain carried with him as searched the precipice world also had no reaction.

And so, once again, she would accompany him on his search. She did try to give him privacy – she wouldn't have felt right watching his every move. Her days were spent mostly trying to read over someone's shoulder, or listening in on some conversation. The boredom tested her sanity. Oddly, she found she could actually make herself sleep, albeit with dreams haunted with her Captain's wail of grief and forlorn expression, dreams where she felt herself ripped out of her own body, again and again.

She assumed she'd have to reach a decision at some point. An eternity of incorporeal existence was not something Nanao could comprehend. For now though, her Captain seemed to still have hope – she had to hang in there as long as he was still trying. Besides, she wasn't even sure how she could change her fate, she wasn't even sure she still could die.

She suspected throwing herself into the Cleaner in the precipice world might work, but that was not yet a desirable option. Accompanying Captain Kyouraku on his searches had resulted in a few close calls of contact with the entity. Strangely, each time had made her feel a prickling sensation, as if it could cause some part of her spiritual pressure to ripple back into existence. She wanted to explore it more, but was loathe to dwell near the Cleaner's destructive force for too long. Her patience for her situation was running more than thin, however, and Nanao had resolved to try longer contact the next time she had an encounter.

Reaching the precipice world, Shunsui used one of his swords to open the gate. Each time the action made Nanao's stomach drop as she remembered her own fateful opening. She'd heard Captain Kyouraku question Mayrui extensively about why that particular action had caused her to be targeted by the Cleaner burst, but his response had never been completely satisfying. Apparently, something about whoever opened the last gate in the vicinity caused the Cleaner to focus on that spiritual pressure specifically. Nanao wanted to curse her action that day, but couldn't, as she knew that she wouldn't wish this fate of any of the other Shinigami who had been assembled, and who might have opened the gate in her place.

As her luck would have it, this time Shunsui and Nanao had to deal with the Cleaner right away upon entering the precipice world. Her Captain dodged it effortlessly with lightening flash steps, while she lingered as close it as she would dare. The strange sensations began again, and she forced herself to stay until it was almost directly overtaking her.

As they moved out of it's path, Nanao tried to evaluate herself for any changes in consistency by walking in front of Captain's Kyouraku's testing equipment. No response, yet somehow, she did feel different this time.

Shunsui seemed to realize something was off as well, though he obviously couldn't place the source. He turned the equipment over, checking it for correct operation, and looked around the cavern closely. Something about the area seemed strange suddenly, and he wasn't sure why, or what was causing his concern. Shaking his head at his overreaction, he chuckled out loud. Maybe he really was on the brink of losing himself, jumping at shadows, sensing spiritual pressure that wasn't actually there.

Nanao saw his reaction, and tried to touch his arm. Gasping, Shunsui jumped back at feeling. She couldn't believe it – was she actually getting through, after all this time? Had the Cleaner changed her composition somehow after all? She went in for another touch.

Again, Shunsui pulled back in shock. She was elated, but stopped in her tracks when she realized the look on his face was one of horror, and not elation. At once, it clicked to Nanao why he was freaking out.

The imagined touches scared the hell out of Shunsui. He couldn't dare hope to believe they were real, after all there was no change in the readings of the equipment, and Mayuri had sworn they would show a sign if there was one to be found. Instead, he knew they had to be the last thread of his sanity unraveling, finally, he was completely losing touch with reality.

In response, he fled the precipice world, moving so fast Nanao was barely able to make it out of the gate behind him.

Struggling to follow him back to his quarters, Nanao tried to think of a way to reach out to him that didn't cause him to ignore her in panic. Maybe she'd be able to interact with something in an obvious way, a way that wouldn't cause him to doubt the authenticity of the sign or feeling.

Walking inside, she attempted to move objects – a book, a piece of paper, a pencil. Nothing budged. Nanao began to feel a sense of dread overcoming her, she was so close to a break through, she couldn't let this chance slip away. Previous experience with getting close to the Cleaner led her to believe the effect was temporary, fleeting. How to reach him, and quickly?

Shunsui tried to not think about the feeling hanging over his head, the sensation of being watched, the feel of the two phantom touches. He couldn't let himself go down that road, if he did, he feared he would never trust his own thoughts again.

Frustrated with her lack of options, Nanao decided maybe the best course of action was to try to attempt contact with someone other than her Captain. If she could make someone else notice something strange before the effect had worn off, maybe that person would contact Captain Kyouraku, and he would return to the precipice world to try for the experience again. Turning, she moved to the 13th Squad's offices as fast as she could, knowing Ukitake was her best chance.

Finding the white haired Captain filling out paperwork at his desk, Nanao proceeded to poke his arm, wave her hand in front of his face, and attempted to shove his side. He had no reaction whatsoever. Nanao's depression returned. She wasn't sure if the changes had dissipated, or if it was just that only Captain Kyroraku was in sync enough with her spiritual pressure to be aware of her presence at all.

With a heavy heart, she returned to his rooms, finding the place completely dark, with Kyouraku curled up on his bed, aiming to sleep away his feelings, hoping the hallucinations would be gone in the morning.

She hated to cause him more stress, but was also aware she needed this chance. Taking a deep breath, she took a gamble, and joined him in bed, spooning close to his side.

It was too much – Shunsui couldn't handle the sensation. He felt her pressed up against him, her warmth and weight near his side a feeling he'd longed for, an experience that was now impossible. Holding back his invisible tears of grief, he grabbed a pillow and held it over his mouth, screaming into it. "Enough!"

Resolved, Shunsui got up, turning on the light. He replaced his jackets and hat, and closed the door behind him. It was time, he had decided. Since Nanao's death, he'd had an open invitation from Lisa to stay in the World of the Living for however long he needed, an option she had extended knowing he might eventually want to get away. It was time to take her up on the offer.

Unsure of what was happening, Nanao hoped that finally he'd realized the feelings were real. Trying not to get ahead of herself, she followed him, guessing he was on his way to the 12th. Instead, she was surprised to find him opening another gate. She wasn't dismayed though – maybe he was just trying to recreate the initial scenario where the feelings occurred.

Inside the precipice world, her concern crept up when it was apparent he had no intention of stopping in the area. Indeed, he had not even brought along any of the testing equipment.

When the gate to the World of the Living appeared, Nanao felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Where was he going, now of all times? She tried to follow as he stepped out into the light, but met a wall that bounced her back a ways into the precipice world.

Recovering, her mouth open in surprise, Nanao felt the heart pang of abandonment hit her hard. Swallowing, she tried to reason her away out of the emotion. This was just a setback, she couldn't expect him to respond easily immediately. He would come back, she would try again. For now, maybe she could get closer to the Cleaner on her own and reactivate the effect, maybe attempt contact with Ukitake once more.

Turning, Nanao realized the problem. She couldn't open the gate back to Soul Society. Before, since being in this state, she'd always left the precipice world on the heels of her Captain or another Shinigami. Now though, she'd have to wait until someone else wandered though. It was another setback.

Pacing, Nanao tried to think of other solutions. She was interrupted when the Cleaner came barreling in the path. Dodging it, she dared to bring herself close to its edge once more. The prickling of her spiritual pressure began again, and this time, Nanao found herself attracted almost magnetically, as if being sucked in. While terrifying, the feeling was also overwhelmingly euphoric, and Nanao almost didn't care as she felt herself being drawn further and further towards its center. A bright light overtook her vision, and she imagined she felt tears stream down the side of her cheeks. Was this dying? Was she finally being released from the prison of her incorporeal existence? Her thoughts echoed in her head, she no longer was aware of being in the precipice world or of the presence of the Cleaner. There was just heat, oppressive, all consuming heat, and soon she somehow knew, it would swallow her whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night in Seireitei began like every other evening. Shinigami guarded each gate, Shinigami trained in their squad facilities, Shinigami ate and laughed together. On this particular evening, however, a massive burst of spiritual pressure caused every Shinigami in Seireitei to look up in the same instant.

It was over before it began, and its source was all over the place; it seemed to be coming from every direction at once.

Without hesitation or instruction, all Captain and Lieutenants in the immediate vicinity of Seireitei rushed to convene at the 1st Division's meeting area.

"Captain Mayuri, what can you report about the cause of the disturbance as registered on the city's external sensors?"The Head Captain barked without introduction.

"Well, I wasn't given much time...but it appears to have originated from within the precipice world."

At the mention of the area, Captain Ukitake's mind went straight to Nanao. Just where was Shunsui? He had looked for him on the way to the meeting, but was unable to even detect his spiritual pressure anywhere in the area.

"How is that we were able to feel it out in Soul Society?" the Head Captain continued.

"That is indeed a troubling question. I will need sometime before I can provide an adequate answer." Mayuri responded.

Ukitake spoke up, "Excuse me Sir, but Captain Kyouraku has been spending a lot time in the precipice world looking for Lieutenant Ise. He's not here, and I'm worried he may have been caught in the disturbance."

After a moment's consideration the Head Captain spoke. "Captain Ukitake, you will join Captain Mayuri along with Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Lieutenant Hisagi. Your mission is to investigate the cause of the disturbance, and attempt to locate Captain Kyouraku. If there are no questions, you are dismissed and asked to go at once."

At his words, the officers named clustered around Mayuri. Captain Hitsugaya spoke, "I imagine you should be in charge of this outing, Captain Mayuri."

"Yes, meet me outside the entrance to the 12th. There we will open the gate to the precipice world, after I have gathered my materials and equipment."

Walking outside, Ukitake realized that as much as he was worried about his missing friend, he was actually more anxious to possibly find a connection between the disturbance and what had happened to Nanao. They had not been particularly close, but Ukitake had seen what her absence had done to Shunsui. He needed her back in a serious way, and not just because of how well she had ran his squad. Shunsui and Nanao were two parts of the whole that comprised the 8th division, yes, but Ukitake's observing eyes saw that the symmetry had extended to how they felt for each other as well.

If nothing else, Ukitake hoped the disturbance would produce more information about what had actually happened to Nanao, and Shunsui could reach some level of closure to work back towards reality. Ukitake missed his friend's jovial laugh, and afternoon drinking conversations. He hated seeing Shunsui's sunken hollow eyes, his drooped shoulders, and his slow gait. His friend walked around as if his soul too had been ripped from his body, as if all that was left was a shell of grief that could perform the necessary motions.

Assembled outside the 12th, they waited for Mayuri to arrive.

"So, uhh...who's going to open the gate?" Rangiku asked tastelessly. They had all heard about what had happened to Nanao, and though there had been no further direct incidents and regular use of the precipice world had resumed, the sudden disturbance had everyone thinking the worst.

Captain Hitsugaya began to scold his lieutenant, "Matsumoto that is not an appropriate question -"

Walking up carrying several instruments, with his underlings behind him supporting a walk through sensor gate, Mayuri interrupted, "I will open the gate. It would be quite an experiment to have my soul essence separated from my body and consumed by the Cleaner, as unfortunately unlikely that is to occur again."

"Someone will need to carry all of this." Mayuri proceeded to load Lieutentant Hisagi up with the equipment, draping instruments off his arms and hooking the gate around his shoulder.

Finally ready, he opened the gate, and the Shinigami officers proceeded through normally. There was no sign of the Cleaner, nor was there any evidence anyone had been in the area at the time of the massive spiritual pressure disturbance. There was, however, a detectable ripple effect coming from a far end of the cavern. The feeling washed over them in waves, a depressing current that prickled their skin and radiated dread.

"Is it safe to be in here?" Rangiku's voice conveyed concern.

"Not in the slightest."

Ignoring Mayuri, Uktiake breathed a sigh of relief as he realized there was no trace of Shunsui's spiritual pressure or sign he had been in the area at the time. He still didn't know where the man was, but it was possible he had ran off somewhere to deal with his thoughts. Maybe he'd finally gone to see Lisa. If that was the case, Ukitake hoped he wouldn't regret running off just when they might have found some clue about Nanao.

"We should proceed in the direction of the spiritual pressure ripple." As they closed in on the location, Mayuri's face lit up with excitement as he observed readings on one of the meters Hisagi carried.

"Set up that gate immediately."

"How?" Hisagi was clueless.

"Useless!" Mayuri clucked. "I need you all to stand right here with your swords." They moved to do as instructed.

Working quickly, Mayuri unfolded sides of the gate and attached a laser like device to either side of the arch. On one end, he extended a piece of metal that had several spaced notches that appeared to feed back up to where the laser connected.

"Each of you place your sword in a slot on this extension. At my direction, feed a metered amount of spiritual pressure through your sword, and into the device."

"What exactly is going on, Captain Mayuri?" Ukitake struggled to keep up.

"The spiritual pressure we are feeling is the resonance of Lieutenant Ise."

Rangiku squealed, "Really?" Ukitake's breath caught in his chest. He really, really, needed to find Shunsui.

"We have limited time, please do as I say."

"There's not a sword slot for me," Hisgai commented.

"Stand behind the gate without interfering."

"Now, Everyone, feed the device."

They did as instructed, and a visible string of light moved from where their swords were inserted into each laser output. At each focus, the light magnified ten fold, intersecting diagonally from the top of the gate's arch. Within the gate, a circle of yellow glowing light began to coalesce, growing exponentially with each instant.

Ukitake was holding his breath, trying to hold back his hope and happiness for what this would mean to Shunsui. He couldn't get ahead of himself, there was no telling what state she would be in if they managed to succeed.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and exploding, the glowing light expanded beyond the gate, overtaking everything and everyone with its radius.

As the smoke and dust from the explosion cleared, they turned to look at the gate's result. Standing upright, her body covered in a thin slime like substance, her hair a mess caked around her face, and coughing loudly, stood Nanao.

"Nanao!" Rangiku exclaimed.

Nanao opened her eyes towards the group, and without a word, passed out, her legs crumpling underneath her. Appropriately placed, Hisagai caught her in his arms, supporting her weight before she had completely fallen to the floor.

"We need to get her to the 4th's care as soon as possible. Captain Mayuri, are we all right to pack up and leave the area?" Ukitake wasn't going to let the scientist decide to dwell here, not when Nanao was at stake. In Shunsui's absence, Ukitake guessed he would need to play the role of her protector and commanding officer.

"Yes, that's fine, I have enough to work with to report back to the Head Captain."

Quickly, the gate back was opened, and they moved to leave, Hisagai continuing to support Nanao, carrying her. Once outside, Ukitake spoke to him, "Do you mind bringing her to Captain Unohana with me?"

Depositing Nanao in the more than capable hands of the 4th, Ukitake left the hospital in a rush, off to find Shunsui, wherever his friend may be. He would check all his normal hiding spots, and then as a last resort, head to the World of the Living.

**oooooo**

Exiting the precipice world, Shunsui felt the strange sensations, his awareness of a presence over his shoulder, and his feeling of being watched, dissipate immediately. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was glad to regain some level of sanity. Maybe he had just really needed to get out of Soul Society for awhile after all.

Looking around at his surroundings, he was glad to see he had calculated his entrance correctly and was not too far from Lisa's residence. Walking through the abandoned warehouse district towards the vizard's abode, he actually allowed himself to be happy about seeing his former lieutenant again. They had spoken after Nanao's death, but had not seen each other in some time. Before the situation, he and Lisa had been slowly rekindling their friendship, working back towards their prior level of mutual appreciation.

Reaching his destination, he raised his fist to knock on the door, but Lisa opened it before he could complete the actual motion.

She did not seem surprised to see him, greeting him with one word. "Finally."

Lisa grabbed his hand, leading him through the door and up a set of stairs to her cluster of rooms. Inside, she sat him down at table set up in a kitchen like area. On the table were two glasses and several bottles of sake.

"I have your therapy prepared. You are only welcome to stay if you allow me to conduct appropriate grief rehabilitation."

Shunsui moved to protest, he did not want to break his oath he'd sworn to himself about drinking. It would feel like betraying Nanao.

Lisa had been informed by Ukitake about the present state of Shunsui's mood. She knew why he wasn't drinking, and she also knew that if she could break him on that front, she'd go a long way to bringing him back around.

"You are not allowed to resist. Nanao would not want you to change forever because of what happened. She would want you to be able to find happiness, she would not blame you for anything. You can trust me on this, as your former officer, who also found herself causing you unnecessary grief."

Looking at the bottles on the table, the missed taste of sake ticking his tongue, Shunsui heard the truth of her words. Additionally, he also realized the alcohol might further help him forget the strange sensations.

With the change in his expression, Lisa knew that she had won.

"We are going to trade shots until you feel better."

And so they did, each drinking down a glass in turn, sitting at Lisa's small table, without conversation. They always had been able to exist in the same room together silently, comfortable companionship at its best.

With each shot, the warm liquor drained down Shunsui's throat, and he felt a little bit more like himself again. The morose cloud he'd kept centered over his shoulders was beginning to clear, and the imagined touches he'd hallucinated earlier were no longer at the forefront of his mind.

"I knew you'd give me exactly what I needed tonight," he said, as Lisa moved to refill his glass.

"Tonight specifically? Did something happen?"Lisa's expression softened.

"It's nothing, really – I just kept feeling Nanao, that's all. Like she was watching me, constantly, waiting for me to find a way to save her. Except, I could never find the way, I couldn't even prove she was there, nothing could detect her. It made me feel infinitely worse, it felt like everyday I was failing her again since I couldn't prove she wasn't gone."

He paused to remove his hat and run his hand over his head, smoothing his hair. "It wasn't just tonight either, it had been ever since she died. But tonight, it was different, almost more real. I imagined she touched me, and I felt her next to me in bed. It was too much, I had to get out of there."

"Well, I am glad you came here to get away. And I am glad you allowed yourself to drink. That's the first step to getting better."

"Only you would think that."

"Only for you would drinking be the first step towards recovery."

Lisa got up from the table, moving to stand next to where he sat, placing her arm on his shoulder. "You know, there's something else we could do to make you feel better -"

Lightly, she moved in at an angle, bending down towards his face. She went in for the kiss, and he felt her lips against his, his shock at her boldness causing him to freeze. He didn't necessarily respond to the action, but he didn't move to break her hold either.

It did feel good to kiss her, and after a moment, their lips remained locked, the action becoming deeper. As they continued, Shunsui realized the feeling was not desire – instead, it was more nostalgia than anything. He couldn't focus on the moment, and his mind keep flipping back to Nanao's last day, their kiss on her couch as she sat his lap, and Nanao's content expression as she had fallen asleep in his arms. He knew why Lisa was doing this, he knew it was only because she was trying to make him feel something other than grief. They had always been friends with benefits before Lisa left Soul Society, and had supported each other in this exact way when the other had needed it. Now, however, Shunsui knew he couldn't use this to gloss over his emotions.

Before Shunsui could have the chance to break the kiss and politely decline, the door to Lisa's room opened. Standing there gaping at the two of them together, Shinji and Ukitake entered the room uncomfortably.

"Sorry to intrude." Shinji began, lowering his eyes and not looking directly at them as he spoke.

Ukitake was surprised to catch them in the act, maybe he shouldn't have been so concerned for Shunsui's mental health after all. He wasn't one to judge his friend, but he also thought Shunsui wouldn't have been able to get over Nanao this early.

Still, Ukitake was just glad to have finally located Kyouraku. After checking around in Soul Society, he had returned briefly to the 4th to look in on Nanao. Captain Unohana gave him a report, Nanao apparently had woken up, and was under-going some necessary healing. Once he had her status, Ukitake had come to the World of Living to search for Shunsui, starting at Lisa's.

"Why are you here?" Shunsui tried to keep his expression neutral. There was only one reason Ukitake would track him down like this. The blood in Shunsui's head pulsed with anxiety, he tried to not form a thought of hope until Ukitake could explain.

"She's back, Shun. Something happened in the precipice world, and Mayuri -"

He didn't wait for the next word. Shunsui was out the door, leaving the room, opening the gate. Inside, he flash stepped the length of the precipice world, entering Soul Society.

Moving towards Seireitei, he sought out Nanao's spiritual pressure. His stomach fluttered as his awareness of it flooded his senses, his heart caught itself in his chest. She was really there, alive. He moved towards the 4th at once.

Entering the hospital area, he was a whirlwind of motion, knocking past other Shinigami who were standing in the hall. Behind him, he felt Ukitake catch up to him finally, as they stood outside the door of the room where it was apparent Nanao was receiving healing.

"Shunsui, before you go in, there's something you need to know..."

He didn't wait for the explanation, didn't care. All he needed to know was sitting right there, her violet eyes open and aware, leaning her head back into the pillow of the hospital bed. Nanao's hair was damp and down, her glasses missing. They had washed off the slime from the precipice world, and her clothes had been replaced with a clean gown.

He couldn't stop himself, he ran to her, and without a word, interrupted Captain Unohana's healing to scoop Nanao up into his arms, embracing her lightly, as if she would turn to dust at his touch all over again without his restraint.

"Nanao-chan." He murmured into her shoulder, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, his shoulders feeling as if a two ton brick of grief had finally been lifted.

Setting her back on the bed and heeding a scowl from Unohana, he moved back to allow the healing to resume.

Nanao turned to look at him with a blank stare. "Who exactly are you?"

His face fell, and Shunsui turned to look at Ukitake, who spoke quickly. "We should talk in the hall."

**oooooo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shunsui sat quietly in Nanao's room at the 4th division, watching her sleep, after she had passed out exhausted post extensive healing completed by Captain Unohana. No bodily harm was evident from Nanao's ordeal, instead the healing was targeted to her brain and spiritual pressure, in an attempt to aid with her memory recovery and prevent any occurrence of further shock resulting from post traumatic stress.

Unohana had explained to both him, and Nanao, that her memory loss was retrograde amnesia, affecting only her declarative memory. This meant she would not be able to recall personal details and her past history, but still retained basic procedural memory, meaning she knew facts such as the date, her location, and general information about Soul Society.

Most importantly, there was apparently a very good chance the memory loss was only temporary, resulting from the shock she incurred from some part of her experience. Without any further information available, all they knew was that Mayuri had somehow been successful in re-realizing Nanao's soul essence back into her Shinigami form, and that her soul had likely somehow survived in the precipice world since the initial cleaner burst. The second burst that had led to her being found was actually probably unrelated, and just another ripple resulting from the Cleaner resuming its duties after Aizen had destroyed it.

Shunsui wasn't too sure about that last part. Now that he knew Nanao had still existed, all his feelings of being followed and haunted by her presence seemed to click into place. He tried not to process his guilt over fleeing the feelings, instead focusing on just how glad he was that she was alive. He had faith in Unohana's temporary diagnosis of the memory loss, and was ready to do whatever it took to get Nanao back on track again.

Ukitake, knowing how he must feel, especially given the man found him with Lisa, tried to assure him that he had looked for weeks with no result, that he couldn't feel responsible for not finding her. After all, the feeling of being haunted by Nanao's helpless ghost had almost driven him to the edge of sanity. Still, he couldn't give himself a pass. She had been trying to reach out to him, he knew that to be true now, and instead of getting help – he had fled.

He decided that once Nanao's memory was back completely, he would explain to her what he had done, how he had abandoned his first officer in her time of need, and give Nanao the chance to leave his division if she wished. For now, he would help her regain her memories and strength, and be there for her as much as possible. With that thought, he put his guilt into the back of his mind, and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

For her part, Nanao was being silent and cooperative. She listened attentively to instructions, politely answered questions when they were asked, and seemed to be inquisitively absorbing all information that was given to her regarding her identity and the identity of the people brought in to see her. Shunsui had introduced himself as her commanding officer in the presence of Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake, in an attempt to validate the information and gain some level of trust. She accepted what she was told without hesitation, but also seemed to appreciate the small details that confirmed the truth of the information that was presented. Seeing Nanao act analytical as always brightened his spirit, if only a small bit.

A quick knock at the door interrupted Shunsui's thoughts, causing him to quickly exit the room and address the visitor, as he did not wake Nanao.

It was a tall man with two toned yellow and green hair, wearing glasses and a lab coat, holding some kind of medical box, standing at the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I'm from the 12th division. Captain Mayuri sent me to give Nanao Ise a shot to help counteract the side effects from the precipice world incident." He held up a sheet of paper with orders and Captain Mayuri's signature.

"A shot? Of what?" Shunsui was instantly suspicious.

"It is complicated to explain. Mayuri instructed me to show the orders to Captain Unohana for confirmation if there was any issue."

"Come with me."

Leaving the room, he guided them towards Unohana's office. He certainly wasn't going to allow Mayuri to tamper with Nanao without good reason.

With a glance at the contents and Mayuri's instructions, Unohana gave them her assent. "These are basic ingredients with specific functions, there should be no problem allowing him to continue. It could indeed help with Nanao's memory recovery."

"Are you sure Retsu? What if Mayuri's the reason Nanao lost her memories in the first place?" Shunsui didn't trust the man one bit, especially after he had accelerated the loss of Nanao's body, and sworn to him there was no way to detect or restore her soul essence.

"Captain Kyouraku, do you need to be reminded Captain Mayuri is the reason Nanao's back at all, no matter the method he used to restore her?" Unohana scolded him with a frown.

"I understand that, but..."

"Please inject Lieutentant Ise." With her words, the shinigami from the 12th left the room, off to complete his task.

"I am Nanao's healer and completely in charge of this case, and this is the decision I have made, Captain Kyouraku. Do you have any further complaint?"

He couldn't argue with that, as he trusted Unohana absolutely. So with a sheepish expression, Shunsui turned to follow the 12th's underling back to the room.

Opening her eyes after feeling someone shake her shoulder, Nanao tried to focus in on her surroundings. Two individuals stood before her, one of whom she had been told was her Captain. He was tall, with broad shoulders, oddly wearing a pink coat instead of the white jacket she'd seen worn by the other two Captains she'd talked to. His brown eyes were open, soft, and kind in appearance, yet she could see sadness in them, and disconcertingly, when she tried to look him directly in the eye to take his measure, he seemed to always look quickly away, as if he was hiding something from her, some detail he wasn't quite ready to share. Still, she felt she could trust this man, and looked to him to explain the other person's presence.

"Nanao-chan, sorry to wake you, but this guy here from the 12th is going to give you a shot. Captain Unohana says its okay. It's to help your memory loss, from Captain Mayuri – he's the captain of the 12th, the one who actually saved you and brought you back." Her Captain's expression didn't seem to agree with his words, but still he was her commanding officer and an order was an order, so she sat all the way up, and allowed the other Shinigami access to her arm.

The shot completed, the strange looking lab coated man scuttled off on his way, leaving Nanao and Kyouraku alone in the room together, looking at each other, dead silence hanging in the air awkwardly.

"Are you hungry, do you want to go back to sleep?" Shunsui couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm a little tired, but actually I was wondering if I would soon be allowed back to my own quarters, Sir? Perhaps seeing my place and my things will help trigger some level of memory recovery. Also, I'd like to take a shower, and change my clothes - if possible I mean, please, Sir." Nanao's rigid formality made Shunsui internally cringe.

"Those are not difficult requests, Nanao-chan. Let me go back and get Captain Unohana to see she when she will allow your release."

As if summoned with his words, Captain Unohana was standing in the doorway. "I was actually on my way here to release her on my own. She's exactly right, seeing her own things is precisely what is needed at this stage. Captain Kyouraku, please help her home, and make sure she knows how to find her way to your quarters, and back to the 4th, should she require any assistance. I release her into your charge."

"I think I can the responsibility" Shunsui said with a wink, trying to keep his tone jovial to signal to Nanao she didn't need to maintain strict decorum in his presence, despite his rank. He had spent decades breaking down Nanao's stiffness, and was not happy to realize he'd be starting the battle to lighten her up all over at square one.

Leaving the room to allow her to change from the hospital gown to a temporary uniform, he paced back and forth in the hallway, trying to guess how much he'd need to re-teach her. For now, he'd show her around specifically as instructed. Once she was ready, he'd work with her, testing her retention of flash step abilities, and combat skills. He knew he was getting ahead of himself with that last part, but if the tables were turned, Shunsui was sure that using those innate driven into him skills would be the way to trigger his own memory recovery. Maybe first for Nanao though, he'd provide her with a stack of her favorite books.

"I'm ready." She joined him in the hall, finally truly looking herself, wearing a new pair of glasses that she had been provided and the black typical Shinigami uniform.

"We'll get you a new Lieutenant's badge, I'll make sure to order one first thing tomorrow."

"Will that really be necessary, Sir?"

He was taken aback with the question. Did she all ready know he had abandoned her in the precipice world somehow, and want nothing more to do with him? He stood there, frozen, pausing before answering. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that without my memory, I'm probably not very much help to you or to the squad. Shouldn't someone else be promoted, Sir?" She asked without expression.

"Nanao-chan, as long as it's up to me, no one else will be my first officer. We'll get you back up to speed quickly, and I'll cover your slack in the meantime." He replied, putting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He should have known this would have been her first response, Nanao never wanted to be a burden to anyone and always had to contribute more than her fair share.

"Let's be on our way. First, the 8th division."

The two of them walked through Seireitei without too much conversation, save for him pointing out random locations and their function. She listened to him attentively, eyes scanning the area quickly, trying to record her surroundings as they went. Nanao felt a little shaky on her feet still, and feeling herself stumble, was shocked at the speed her Captain quickly came to her side, steadying her back into a standing position.

"Thank you, Sir," she responded with a slight tinge of red warming her cheeks. Slightly embarrassed, she walked slower as they began again. She needed to show him she was strong, not that she needed his constant assistance. Nanao wasn't sure exactly how to proceed from this point, but she knew she needed to make herself as useful as possible, and part of that was not appearing weak before her commanding officer.

Reaching the 8th, Shunsui led them into his office. "This is where we work each day. This is your desk. I've left all of your things as they were before the accident."

He watched wordlessly as she moved to the desk, and sitting in her chair, pulled open the drawers and examined their contents. A hair brush, pens, paper clips, nothing too revealing or interesting. No clue to who she was here, Nanao decided.

"I'll start back work in the morning. What time do we begin, Sir?"

He snorted at her in response. "Yeah, right. You're taking several days off. Take the time to go over your things, try to access your memories. I'll check in on you, and we can talk. You can ask me whatever you need or want to know."

"I appreciate the offer, Sir, but I would rather get back to work as soon as possible."

"We'll see. Let's go, I'll show you my quarters so you know where to find me, and then your place. I'm sure you're anxious to be back."

They walked on, passing the entrance to his rooms on the way to Nanao's quarters. Reaching her door, he stood back, wondering if he should go inside with her.

"This is you. Would you like me to walk in with you?"

"Thank you, but I would rather take it on my own from here, Sir." Shunsui grimaced, he felt bad leaving her alone all of a sudden, but knew he needed to give her time to sort out her own thoughts.

"All right, don't hesitate to come get me, I'm not very far at all – I'll be here in a moment if you need me, any time of day or night."

She bowed at him slightly in response, "Thank you, Sir." And with that, entered her room, closing the door behind her.

With her departure, Shunsui felt empty all over again, and didn't know quite what to do with himself and his time. Shrugging, he headed back to his place, hoping she'd be all right on her own, knowing all he could now was make himself as available to her as possible should she need him.

Walking inside, Nanao fumbled for a light switch, and once located, she marveled at her surroundings. She was going to have an interesting evening, she decided. It was time to excavate her apartment, to sort through the layers of her things to unlock her personality and life history.

The rooms were immaculately clean, with wall to wall book shelves. So I'm neat, and I like to read. Check. Nanao began a list in her mind. Checking the kitchen, she found the fridge empty, and wondered if someone had the foresight to clean out the food before it become rotten in her absence. Perhaps Her Captain? She wondered how close the two of them actually were, and remembered his tears and happiness when she first encountered him in the hospital room. She would need to ask him the level of their relationship eventually, but was not quite sure how to approach that question respectfully given he was her ranking officer. They seemed closer than mere Captain and First Officer, perhaps they were just really good friends after years of working together. She could at least ask him how long she'd been in his squad.

Wandering through her rooms, Nanao found her shower, and began running the water. Putting her glasses on a beside table, she checked its drawer. Inside, there was a journal. Its existence brought a smile to her face. Ah hah, she thought, it seems I like to keep records. That's incredibly useful. Setting it aside for later perusal, Nanao stepped into the shower, basking in its heat, trying to decompress and break down her eventful last 48 hours, indeed the only hours she had to break down at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After stepping out of the shower, Nanao towel dried her hair and looked through her closet searching for a fresh uniform. Her organizational methods lead it to be easily placed, and looking in the mirror, she starred intently at her own reflection, as if trying to access the memories her own head contained by sheer force of will.

Mechanically, as if by rote, she was surprised to find herself reaching into a bathroom drawer for a clip and then using it to pin her hair back. Was this how she always wore her hair? It seemed to naturally fall into place.

Sitting down on her bed, she grabbed the journal, thumbing through its pages with interest, scanning the dates. It spanned several of the last years, and seemed to be one of several in a series. Standing up, she dug around again in her closet, locating a stack of similar journals, all which seemed to span decades and date back to her youth. She placed them all on the bed, and sitting upright, she curled into a pillow and began reading select passages. "What better book to read than the one of my own life?" she verbalized her thoughts subconsciously.

Hours passed as she read, picking through pages for dates and entries that seemed particularly important. As she turned the pages, she found herself smiling at certain parts, especially when she had written about her Captain. He was apparently a goofy man who annoyed her often, but also a formidable Shinigami, and she had been in his squad since day one. She didn't spend too long reading in any period of time, instead choosing to read quickly, picking up important details regarding her personality and her job function. In any event, the journals were more a day to day account of activities and events, not a place Nanao had chosen to spill her every feeling. That alone spoke to the type of person she was, she decided.

It seemed that she had actually not written in the latest journal in several months – the last entry speaking of how busy Seireitei had become to deal with someone named Aizen. Too bad, she thought, I guess I'll have to get Captain Kyouraku to fill in those details.

Standing up, she arranged all the journals into a neat stack, and replaced them back into the closest, leaving the most recent one in its spot in her night stand. Everything back in its place. Her stomach grumbled, and looking at the window, she was surprised to see twilight had fallen. Heading back into her kitchen, she was dismayed to see that not only was the fridge empty, but her cupboards were bare as well, save for tea and coffee. Nothing else to do, she supposed, as she headed out of her room, towards her Captain's quarters.

Knocking on the door lightly, she stepped back, hoping he was in for the evening.

A moment passed, and he opened the door with a flourish, wearing a purple apron of all things, over a yellow kimono, his uniform nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Nanao-chan! Come right on in."

"Good Evening Sir. I'm sorry to bother you -"

He interrupted her. "No bother! I was actually going to be coming your way in a bit if you hadn't shown up. I'm making dinner, enough for two. Would you like some?"

She hesitated for a moment, feeling like a burden. Before she could answer, her stomach betrayed her, growling loudly in response.

"I guess that's a yes!" He reached down to playfully poke her stomach. Without thinking, in response Nanao popped him lightly on the back of his head.

A look of shock crossed both of their faces, but not for the same reason.

Shunsui regarded her, eyes wide, and she spoke quickly, stammering a response. "I'm so sorry, Sir, I don't know why I hit you, it just happened..." Her face grew red, and she starred down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

"Nanao – I've never been so happy to be hit for teasing you." He took his hand and held up her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the face. "Thank you."

He didn't offer further explanation, and she didn't request it, instead accepting the action as some kind of ritual she was not yet privy to, though she may grow to know in time.

"Now, come inside – sit, sit. We'll chat while I finish cooking."

Following his request, she entered, looking around his rooms, noting he was decidedly not neat and orderly. Nanao had to resist the urge to scurry around, stacking books and scrolls, gathering clothes, and folding blankets. With a slight smile to herself, she wondered if cleaning up after him was something else that happened naturally.

"What are you grinning about over there?" He inquired, standing over a pot of some kind of boiling red sauce.

"Just trying to deduce how we normally interact, that's all."

"Hmmm." He hummed to himself in thought, stirring his concoction.

After a moment, he spoke. "I'm making something you like, so don't worry."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, it smells that way at least." A pleasant aroma was drifting towards her from the stove, reminding her she hadn't eaten since early this morning at the hospital.

Shunsui was glad to hear her dropping the Sir she had previously been including with every sentence, it was another plus to add to the hit from earlier. With Nanao keeping herself busy in his living room looking over his books, the evening felt almost normal.

He still couldn't get over how much things had changed. Two days ago, he'd been beside himself with grief, convinced he had lost his sanity and that Nanao was gone forever. The transition of events was almost surreal. Part of him thought maybe he had lost his mind, and everything that had happened since he left for the real world was just a self manufactured coping sequence. He had to suppress the desire to run over to Nanao, grip her arm, touch her face, prove to himself over and over she was really there, really back. Now he just needed to help her remember, and that too seemed to be on its way.

There was something he noticed he wanted to confirm.

"Say, Nanao-chan."

"Yes?" She was sitting on his couch, thumbing through a large historical volume.

"You put your hair up the way you always do, I think that's a good sign."

"It just seemed the way it fell into place."

"Maybe that shot Mayuri's man gave you is helping after all." He didn't want to get her hopes up, but also felt she needed to know when progress was apparent.

"I wouldn't read too much into it. And is there anything I can do to help?" She put down the book, joining him in the kitchen.

"It's actually almost ready. You want to set the table? See if you can find the plates and silverware in my kitchen. You've been here many times before, though, I hate to say, not often have you allowed me to cook you dinner."

"Maybe I'm about to find out there's a reason for that." She gave him a sidelong glance, and smiling, she quickly added, "Sir." Opening drawers and shelves, she found the plates, more by process of elimination than remembered location.

A knock at Shunsui's door stopped him from serving them both. Replacing the pot back on the stove, he wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Now who could that be?" The spiritual pressure was not anyone he immediately recognized. With a glance at Nanao, he paused to grab both of his swords and tuck them into the belt of his kimono, causing him to appear a bit absurd, with swords at his hip, their guard matching the color of his apron. He regarded her seriously and deadpanned, "I'll handle this." She snorted at him in response.

The only people who would be bothering him right now would be someone who wanted to make him do something, or go somewhere. Anyone who mattered would know he was helping Nanao tonight. So opening the door, he stuck his head out briefly, saying, "Sorry, but no," and then attempted to close the door quickly, without even looking to see who was there.

A well placed foot caught the door before he could return it to closed. Drat, he thought, that usually works. Sighing he re-opened it. "Yes, how can I help you?"

The tall square looking underling from the 12th stood at his door, the one who'd given Nanao her shot, holding the same medical box as earlier.

"Captain Kyouraku, is Nanao Ise with you?" He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his chin length hair parted sharply, tucked behind each of his ears, yellow in color on one side, green on the other.

"Who's asking?" Kyouraku recognized him of course, and was sure he had some official business, probably even related to helping Nanao, but wasn't going to miss the chance to give anyone from the 12th a hard time, especially one who interrupted this particular dinner.

"I'm from the 12th – we met earlier today..."

Kyouraku narrowed his eyes at the man and pursed his lips. "I don't really remember that, sorry." He stepped back inside, trying again to close the door.

The 12th shinigami was not so easily deterred, and kept his foot in the doorway. A spine huh? Shunsui thought Mayuri must have picked this one to deal with his antics specifically.

"Captain Kyouraku, may I please speak to Lieutenant Ise?"

Hearing the exchange, Nanao joined them at the door before he could begin a new line of frustration.

"Yes. I'm here. Please ignore my Captain. How can I help you?" Shunsui patted Nanao on the head as he stepped back, allowing her to speak to the guy from the 12th. She was managing him, he was so glad to see it. Nanao ignored the head pat, resisting the urge to respond the way she wished.

"Uh, yes – Well, the shot from earlier for your memory – it's actually a sequence of treatments. Here are the additional authorizations from Captain Mayuri. I also anticipated Captain Kyouraku's response, and before coming here, got an additional letter of approval from Captain Unohana."

Snatching the paper from his hand, Shunsui regarded it seriously, murmuring out-loud to himself as he read each line.

"Oh, thank you for coming all this way to the 8th. Can you give me the shot here, if it's all right with Captain Kyouraku?" She looked to him for permission.

"Hmmmm. This appears to be in order." He handed the paper to Nanao, and moved back into his house. "Please, do come in." All dramatic smiles, he tried to act like he hadn't just been trying to throw the visitor out, ushering the man inside.

"Please sit down, and roll up your sleeve, this won't take too much time at all. First though, you will need two of these shots a day for the next week at least. Could you come to my lab at the Office of Research and Development at a set time each day, or is that too much of a problem?" He sat his box down on the table, measuring out the medicine for the needle, preparing the injection.

"I would have no problem with that. Just let me know what time is best to accommodate your schedule. I really appreciate your assistance in the attempt to recover my memory."

He moved towards where she sat, her arm exposed, ready for the shot. "No need to thank us, the 12th is glad to have an opportunity to test out – I mean, to use this treatment. Now, please get ready for a pinch."

She held her breath as he pushed the medicine into her arm, at once feeling light headed, much different than the effects of the shot from earlier. She forced herself to breathe in, and then out, regaining her composure. Behind her closed eyes, colors swirled in her head with dizziness.

Shunsui noticed the change. "This is exactly the same as you gave her earlier?"

"Yes. She is probably reacting this time because the medicine has had more of a chance to be effective. Her dizziness will fade shortly. A glass of water might also be a good idea." The 12th Shinigami regarded Nanao studiously, as if waiting for a specific response.

Shunsui walked to the kitchen quickly, filling up a cup.

Waiting for the feeling to fade, Nanao continued to time her breathing out in slow, metered, deliberate breaths. The colors continued to swirl in her head, and she held two fingers against her forehead, scrunching her nose, trying to work through a sudden sharp pain.

Gasping, Nanao was surprised to feel a flood of memories unleashing themselves into her head, as if a locked drawer had been thrown open, and they were now simultaneously freed, flying towards their proper location within her brain.

Snapping her eyes open, she focused in the 12th Shinigami sitting in front of her, Captain Kyroraku still in the kitchen. Without a word, she met the lab coated man's glance, and a wave of realization overcame her. She...remembered. It all clicked into place, and the contents of her memory were not at all what she had expected.

The 12th's scientist regarded Nanao with a sinister grin, removing his glasses to wipe them on his jacket causally, sitting up straight, appearing to grow a foot in height and stature, looming over her intimidatingly.

He returned her stare and held up a finger to his lips, indicating silence. She opened her mouth, wanting to speak, but felt compelled to heed the man's direction. She tried to form words, but each time, her mouth shut of its own accord, and the 12th's underling cautioned her with a glance, wordlessly waggling his finger, the disturbing smile still plastered on his face, his lips curled and teeth bared.

Even if she could have spoken, she wasn't sure she could form a string of words into a coherent sentence. The memories were still foggy, piecing themselves together like a magic jigsaw puzzle scattered to the wind. Not every previous memory was available to her all at once – but there was one thing she remembered completely and crystal clear. She knew her instructions, and she wanted to obey.

Shunsui walked back into the living room, holding an ornately shaped cup of ice water with a lemon added to the side. "I prepared a special glass for you, Nanao-chan."

He dropped his sociable expression on seeing Nanao's face, her eyes open as wide as they could go, starring intently at the other Shinigami. Oddly, she looked completely terrified, her face pale as if all the blood had been drained from her body. Setting the cup down quickly, he moved to her side, placing his hand on her back.

"Nanao-chan? What's the matter?" His voice conveyed his concern.

The yellow and green haired underling had resumed his composed demeanor and replaced his glasses, seeming to shrink back into his shoulders, the lab coat suddenly again appearing a size too large. Nanao stammered, trying to think of a way to respond that didn't interfere with the memory of instructions that somehow been seared into her brain.

She couldn't even enumerate what those instructions were exactly, but she knew they had to be blindly followed, and she knew that they had been implanted into her head by the person sitting before her. It was more a directive to his will than a specific delineated course of action. Still though, she did obviously have some of her other memories about her own life returned as well. She found she could answer that part honestly.

"I...I...think I remember."

Shunsui's chest tightened. This was too good to be true, his head was reeling trying to keep up with the turn of events. He responded the only way he knew how, picking up Nanao, holding her close to his chest, spinning her around his living room.

His glee dissipated momentarily when he recalled Nanao had been dizzy, and he was probably making that much worse. "Oh, Right -" He sat her down on the couch tenderly, and handed her the glass of water. Regarding her expression, he wasn't sure why – but Nanao still looked paralyzed with fright, and couldn't look away from the other person in the room.

Her tone still unsteady, Nanao tried to think of something else to say. "I'm sorry, Captain, I'm just trying to process everything that's going on in my head at once. I need a moment, please."

Shunsui tried to calm himself down, the celebration was obviously going to have to wait a minute or two while she caught up with herself. That was fine, it would give him a chance to get rid of the 12th person and be alone with Nanao. This was an occasion that was not meant to be shared.

"I owe you a round of drinks for whatever you guys gave her. Tell Mayuri he gets one back, as well." He said, slapping the other man on the shoulder.

"It is just my job." The 12th underling walked close to Nanao, looking at her directly, inches from her face.

"Could you please show up at the laboratory at 10 am tomorrow? You will still need additional shots to fully return your memory, and prevent regression."

She nodded in assent, her body rigid with fear of the other Shinigami,. She would do whatever this man asked, it was too ingrained to resist. She did not feel like she was under any kind of mind control, more that obeying him was something built into her very soul.

"Oh, and Lieutenant Ise, you should forget this feeling of dread and dizziness and anything else out of the ordinary, and think only of your returned memories."

With these words, Nanao shook her head clear, wondering what exactly she had just been so worried about. Holding the side of her face, she tried to process exactly what new memories she was able to recall, and the joy of finally being herself again started to creep into her emotions.

"Sure thing, Sure thing." Shunsui answered for her dismissively, coaxing him towards the door. "Oh, before you go, since I'm in your debt now, I should ask - I don't think I ever caught your name?"

"It's Inaba. Kageroza Inaba, 7th seat of the 12th division, head of precipice world studies in The Office of Research and Development."

"Well, you, Inaba-san, have a good evening, the greatest evening ever, for what you've given back to Nanao-chan." Shunsui finally had him out the door, closing it quickly behind him, he turned to join Nanao on his couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shunsui was glad to see that Nanao's pained expression of fear had vanished, replaced by a hopeful small smile she used to greet him as he returned to his living room.

"Feel a little better?" He sat next next to her on the couch, patting her knee with his question. Fighting with himself to contain his happiness and ignoring his desire to scoop her into his lap, he had to keep telling himself to take it slow and that she wasn't yet 100%. The last thing he wanted to do was make her even more overwhelmed.

"I think I'm managing to get a hold of myself." And she was at that. She felt her heart beat return to a normal pace, her breathing slowed, and all worry or doubt seemed to have vacated her presence of mind. She still had no memory of what had happened to her, so for Nanao, the only time to process was the last two days she had been in the hospital. She realized it was nothing compared to the weeks her Captain had spent thinking she was dead. Still, she was beyond elated at having her memories returned, yet something was dulling her emotions. Maybe she just needed a good meal, and time to think.

"Why don't we eat before it gets cold? I wouldn't want what you cooked to go to waste." She stood up, motioning for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"I didn't want to suggest it, fearing you'd still be a little queasy..." He rushed ahead of her, trying to get to the stack of plates before she did, wanting to prevent her from doing any work to serve the dinner.

"The only dizziness I feel now is probably from hunger." She held her gaze in his direction, sitting down at the kitchen table, noticing the lines of concern at the corners of his mouth. She needed to reassure him somehow.

"Plus, this is my favorite meal right? When you first made it for me and brought it to the office for lunch, I refused to try it because I don't like the ingredients. But you persisted in making me, and I ended up liking it immensely. You make it for me whenever I don't feel well, or there is a special occasion." She wanted to show off her memory a little, test herself with detail recollection. Now that she had the keys to her mental archive back, might as well make sure everything was in place. "Also, I gave you that yellow kimono last year for New Years."

"True, true. I chose it and the dinner specifically for tonight." He was glad she was flexing her memory, beyond how it proved she was actually on her way back to normal, it made him feel a little better about how she'd reacted after the injection. "You refusing to try something, me persisting to convince you to experience it, you ending up in love with it...sounds like this is an analogy you should apply to other situations."

She responded by grabbing a dish towel, and snapping it playfully against his side as he walked by, putting down full plates at two places on the table. Oddly, this time it wasn't her natural reaction, but something she did purposefully, trying to act as normal as possible, wanting to make her Captain happy.

Joining her, Shunsui found that once the small talk was over, he wasn't quite sure what to say to Nanao. She seemed to find herself in a similar predicament, and was staring intently at her meal as they began to eat. The atmosphere between them was still with uncertainty, interrupted only by the clinking of chopsticks, the occasional thump of a glass being set back on the table.

He decided the issue was only that they were struggling to readjust to the change of events, and that obviously Nanao was probably consumed with her own reactions to occupy her thoughts. He wouldn't rush her, for now he just needed watch her carefully to gauge how to best help her cope and get her life back. Besides, he had himself to worry about as well.

His own brain certainly hadn't quite made the transition from 'she's gone forever' to 'she's safe and back in my life.' This was going to take some time registering for both of them, and the fact that they didn't immediately talk each other's ears off was not actual cause for concern. Even so, given he wanted to be dancing around the room with her in his arms, the whole situation felt more than a little muted. Give it time, give it time, he repeated to himself, almost like a mantra, only her words breaking the cold silence bringing him back to the moment.

"This is delicious, thanks for making it, Captain." She paused to dab at her mouth with a napkin. "Also, thank you for being here for me. I can't imagine what you must have gone through. When I was in the hospital, Ukitake told me you looked for me in the precipice world everyday. Words aren't enough, I know, and I'm sure we'll talk about this more in depth later – but I wanted to tell you how I much I appreciate it. At the time when Ukitake and I were talking, it didn't register to me how painful it all must have been given my memory loss, but now that I can look back in context...Thank you."

Saying words were not enough was an understatement, she realized. She needed him to know that she was aware of his pain, that she knew he had been through an ordeal of his own. In his place, she would have been beside herself with grief, raging at Mayuri, searching every moment. Given she couldn't remember her experience, she sort of felt like she was the one getting off easy. It was an unsettling thought, and probably contributed to her sudden coldness with her Captain.

He cringed, remembering his promise to himself to tell her how he had fled when he was finally so close to finding her, how he'd almost lost his sanity and doubted himself. "Nanao, it's not something you should thank me for..."

Standing up and collecting the plates as it was apparent they were both finished, she interrupted his sentence. "Don't tell me that it's something every Captain would do for his first officer. That may be true to some extent, but I know how I would feel if the situation was reversed. Now, no more about that anyways. Let me help by doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen."

Saved for the moment, he hated himself a little for feeling relieved the disclosure was postponed, and for his cowardice in coming clean about the situation. "Yeah, right, like I'm going to let you get away with that. Give those here." He tsked, prying the plates from her grip. "Go sit down, read through that book you were looking at before if you wish. I'll handle this, and join you. Won't take but a moment."

Humming to himself he washed the dishes, leaving them to soak for awhile in the sink, he finished by tidying up the table and kitchen. He wasn't going to waste too much time when Nanao was sitting there waiting for him, but he needed to get it far enough along she wouldn't feel obligated to follow behind him and finish his work. Chuckling to himself, he realized she was going to be in for a big surprise when she found out how he'd managed to keep up with the office work while she was gone. He'd have to find a way to spin it so she didn't translate that to additional responsibility for him in the future.

Walking back to join her, he began to speak. "Nanao-chan, you should go to the 4th first thing in the morning for a check up and to tell Captain Unohana about the return of your memory, even before getting your shot -" He stopped speaking quickly upon entering the living room. Nanao was curled up on his couch, dozed off, her head leaning back on a pillow.

He guessed she was really worn out after today's events, and now that she was comfortable and fed, sleep had overtaken her. Couldn't blame her for that, he supposed, even though he had been hoping to talk to her and break the ice that settled between them during the dinner's strange silence. Oh well, he was really happy to know she felt safe enough to pass out on his couch. It seemed to him like she still had no memory about the time period from when she was hit by the cleaner burst until she was rescued given her words, but even if not aware of the weeks long trauma she experienced, she had more then enough to be on edge about.

Grabbing a blanket off the back of his couch, he covered her, and stood back to look at her and marvel at the fact she was really there at all. Standing there, he was aware that something was not quite right. The feeling tugged at the back of his mind, and he once again felt that the whole situation was hollow, and a little bit off. He felt a strange melancholy, the same way one feels when an event fails to live up to expectations.

Forcing the thought out of his mind, he decided to go up on his roof, take in the night sky, and perhaps have a little nap himself. As much as he wanted to stay and watch her sleep, he also felt he probably wouldn't be able to resist snuggling with her, and felt that was probably best saved for another time, if ever granted at all after he told her how he'd given up. Sighing, he spread out on the roof, settling down, and leaning back. He resolved himself to talk to her about it first chance he got. His guilt was probably the reason for his mood and the tension, and he needed to be honest with her before he lost his chance.

Waking, Nanao took in her surroundings and realized she had fallen asleep on Captain Kyouraku's couch. Looking around the room at his various trinkets and the artwork on the walls, she felt great upon remembering the story behind how he'd acquired each piece, or the explanation she'd been given for a certain something's significance. She guessed she was in for several days of memory appreciation of the little things, if not more.

Closing her eyes, she searched for her Captain's spiritual pressure signature, trying to locate where he was in the house. Above her? That meant he had gone to the roof. Pausing before going to join him, she thought back on their dinner, and the feeling of tension that existed between them.

She herself felt a bit strange, like she still had holes in her memory beyond the time she'd been missing, though she could place any memory she desired. That probably contributed to the mood, but she also was aware that something seemed to be bothering Captain Kyouraku. Was it just his grief he'd experienced thinking she was dead? She needed to ask him, and clear out whatever was between them, so then finally they could laugh and celebrate together.

Kyouraku dozed lightly, awaking instantly when he felt Nanao's presence joining him on the roof. Looking out at the horizon, he was able to gauge that they'd both slept for more than several hours, as dawn was peeking out from the edge of the sky. The lighting was dim, yet enough that he could see Nanao's face clearly as she came to sit next to him.

"Mind if I watch the sunrise with you?" she asked him softly, sitting close enough that her shoulder brushed his arm.

"I'd only mind if you didn't."

They sat together in quiet tranquility, both contemplating their thoughts and watching pale blue slowly succumb to orange pink. It was not the tense silence of last night dinner's, Shunsui realized, but instead the reflective calm where words were not necessary or wanted. Below them, Seireitei stirred awake, lights in buildings flipping on, street lamps turning themselves off.

He wasn't sure if it was the years they'd worked together or how he'd watched her grow up, but they were finely attuned to each other's temperament and presence. It was probably why he was able to sense Nanao when no instrument had been able to pick her up, and was probably why their emotional states had rubbed off each other in a feed back loop resulting in last night's onset of weirdness post the return of her memory. He needed to address the problem, and reality had just presented him with the opportunity, as much as he was loathe to break the current ambiance.

"Nanao, there's something I need to tell you..."

"First, come here." He noticed she had tears in the corner of her eyes. Why hadn't she told him she was upset? Oh right, she's Nanao, of course she wouldn't tell him something was bothering her. His heart ached at her sadness, he wanted to fix her tears and bring a smile to her face.

She pulled herself to her feet, and grabbing his hand, pulled him up as well. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she embraced him, holding him as close to her as was possible, burying her face in his chest.

The tears had come to her unannounced, she wasn't sure of their cause, and somehow, they felt unauthentic, almost like a programmed response to an unnamed problem. What was wrong with her? Despite herself, it felt good to be held by her Captain, and the release of emotion by the tears was the uncorking of a bottle of tension that was good decompression, even if she was not exactly happy to be unleashing it so openly.

He allowed her to cry into his chest, hearing her soft whimpers and feeling the wetness of her tears absorbed into his clothing. Holding her tight, he only released the grip of one his arms to soothingly stroke her hair. Truthfully, even though she upset, he was glad to finally have his arms around her, to feel her living warmth physically, as further evidence to himself she was really alive, really existed, and was really back in his life.

"That's right, Nanao-chan, let it out," he spoke softly to her as she continued to cling to him. He had never before seen such an open display of emotion from his put together little lieutenant. Were the tears just a release of stress from her situation? Perhaps her unconscious brain was experiencing the post traumatic breakdown of her weeks of incorporeal existence her mind did not allow her to remember, and the tears were just the result. No matter, Nanao could cry into his arms whenever she wanted, for any reason.

Leaning back finally, Nanao caught herself checking her Captain's response to her tears, almost like she was trying to gauge his level of emotional reaction at the display. Why would she be doing that? Her mind felt almost out of her own control. Quickly though, her concern for her thoughts was gone, and instead she focused back in on Captain Kyouraku, who was regarding her tear streaked face with care.

Looking into her eyes as they stood on the roof of his house, the sun rising behind them, he took his finger and carefully brushed off the last of her tears. "Was that what you needed?"

She broke the embrace, and settled back into a sitting position on the flat part of the roof. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to do that in front of you."

"I'd much rather you cry with me there to hold you, than to have you cry alone without my arms." He sat next to her, and draped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think it was just emotional overload, that's all. Also, I'm sorry – I know you want to be dancing and drinking, celebrating having me back, and I'm not very good company right now." She looked off into the distance as she spoke.

"And, last night at dinner, all I could think of was what you must have gone through, how upset you probably were – if you'd been the one to suddenly to stop existing, I know I would have lost it completely. If it had been in battle, that's one thing, but the way it happened – it probably ate away at you. I mean, I know I'm the one that it happened to, so it's strange for me to say this, but you're the one who suffered the most as of right now, given I can't even remember what happened."

Her words actually made him feel a bit better, to hear her reason for why there was a strangeness between them. Taking a breath, he realized it was going to be his turn to explain himself next. Was it really a good idea to break that to her when she had just been crying? Could he really allow himself to possibly inflict more tears? He knew he had to now though, or his guilt would increase, and when he finally did tell her, she would remember that he took advantage of this moment, and that would just make it even worse.

"Nanao, it's true that I did experience weeks of hell. But none of that matters now that you're back. The only important thing to me is you, and you're right here, alive. I'd experience every moment again just to have you back, sitting here next to me." He squeezed her arm, bracing himself for what he was going to say next.

"The truth of the matter is though, I did lose myself a bit. More than a bit really, and in doing so, I failed you. I need to be honest with you about this, and please listen closely. After I tell you this, you're going to realize I'm no longer fit to be your commanding officer. It is your decision, and with one word I'll report to the Head Captain and have you reassigned myself. More then your Captain though, I failed you as a friend, and that really is the deeper offense."

With his words, Nanao furrowed her brow and turned to look him in the eye. "There's nothing you could have done that would..." What was he getting at? Another part of her brain seemed to click on, recognizing an opportunity. Why was the feeling of not being in control resurfacing, why was she calculating how to get the most out of this situation?

"Hear me out, please, and you'll understand." He took his arm away from her shoulder, not wanting to presume physical contact any longer.

"Part of the reason I lost my grip on reality when I thought you were dead was because I felt your presence with me constantly, like a shadow I couldn't remove by turning off the light. It was like your ghost was haunting me, trying to get me to help you, and I couldn't. I couldn't find a way to save you, yet you were always there, waiting. Mayuri's instruments couldn't pick up your signature though, and everyone I explained the feeling to just thought I was crazy. After awhile, I started to believe them." He paused, drawing in a breath.

"The night you were found, I felt your presence stronger than ever, in the precipice world, I actually felt you touch me. Instead of getting Mayuri to investigate, I chose to abandon you, and fled to the World of the Living, to spend time with Lisa." He stopped to look at her face, to see her reaction, but got nothing, all she had was a blank stare, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, I think you were actually with me the entire time. Mayuri says you were probably always in the precipice world, but I think that's wrong – you actually were with me, and were trying to contact me to help you. And I just ignored you, wanted you to go away, and in the end, I completely abandoned you." He turned away from her, hanging his head with his shame, waiting for her response.

Peculiarly, Nanao didn't feel any emotion to his explanation. All she was actually aware of was his guilt, and the fact that this was an opening she could use later. Wait, what? An opening? Why would she be trying to think of ways to take advantage of her Captain? Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind, and focused in on how to respond. Should she be angry, or understanding? Make him feel better, or run away crying? What was the best way to respond to have the most impact, and be of most use to her later? Wait, why couldn't she just respond naturally? Why was she coldly scheming to manipulate instead of reassuring her Captain? Her brain was a labyrinth of thought as she tried to work out what was happening to her, and in the process, she lost the battle.

Shunsui intently watched her face, the seconds of non response increasing his anxiety. When the first expression she showed him was a sneer, he thought the worst. When she spoke, however, her words were collected, and neutral, no hint of betraying her actual feelings.

"Captain, is this really what's been bothering you? Answer me this, did you not walk up and down the precipice world, looking for me constantly?"

"Yes, I did, but..."

"And you said Mayuri's instruments had no indication the presence you felt was actually me?"

"Yes, but.."

"So, essentially, you were haunted by me, for weeks, while thinking I was dead. It makes perfect sense that you'd want the feeling to go away, that eventually you'd give up, and seek solace outside of Soul Society. You have nothing to apologize for, and of course, I want to remain your first officer."

She looked at him with the same blank stare, the hateful sneer no longer showing itself. Which had been the true reaction? He had thought the admission would bring him relief, instead he just felt confused. Nanao had never been this hard to read before.

Walking back from him, she seemed to want to put further physical distance between the two of them. Not a good sign. He had wanted this conversation to end with a hug, he needed to know for sure he had not irreparably changed their relationship.

"It's actually getting to be later in the morning. I need to go home and shower, Captain. Is it all right if I show up at the office after getting my shot at the 12th, or do you need me in before?"

He was surprised at the shift in topic. Was she blowing him off, masking her anger and hurt with indifference? "Uh, no, that's fine. Oh! I did want you to go get a check up at the 4th before your appointment at the 12th, if nothing else to just let Unohana know you have your memory back."

"Okay, there's plenty of time for both. Thank you again for dinner, and everything." With that, she had turned, flash stepping off the roof in the direction of her own apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Forward in Time, A Glimpse Ahead  
><strong>

Kyouraku flash stepped from roof to roof, honed in on Nanao's spiritual pressure, following her trail to her eventual destination. Grimacing in pain, he clutched his side, the sticky wet blood of a deep wound soaking through his clothing, running over his fingers. His focus faded in and out from the blood loss, using Nanao's recent presence as a beacon for his path was the only way he stayed on course.

She had a significant head start on him, but he was able to maintain enough speed to at least be aware of her direction. He was led to the back of the Research and Development compound, to set of a external unconnected laboratory buildings. Pausing to scan each, he struggled to find the one she had actually entered, his vision fazing in and out, his head pounding. Removing his swords from his waist band, his released them without the command, gripping them tightly both in preparation and to steady himself.

Finally able to concentrate, he managed to locate which door Nanao had walked through. Flash stepping off the roof he'd paused on, swords in hand, he no longer held his torn side. Mid-air, feeling an intense stab of pain, he was knocked off balance and began tumbling towards the ground. Dropping his swords to free his hands to brace for the fall, he was only able to turn his body enough to prevent him from landing directly on the wound.

With a thud and the wind knocked from his chest, he momentarily lost consciousness. After a few seconds, waking up to an increased level of throbbing in his head, Kyouraku looked around on the ground surrounding him, attempting to locate his weapons. Seeing one off in the distance, he moved to stand, but upon feeling his wound tear, he was crippled by pain and fear that further movement would render him unable to function.

Laying back down, compressing his side with his left hand, he took a deep breath and then forced himself to gingerly assume a sitting position on the cold concrete, driven on by his will to find Nanao. It was his singular purpose for still being able to move around at this stage, and the only fuel his mind had left to run his body towards the goal of the building in front of him.

Removing his haori, his pink over jacket long discarded, he let go of his side only long enough to tear the coat, stopping short of ripping it all the way in half. Making himself sit up completely straight, wincing, closing his eyes in response to the pulsing spasms his lacerated internal organs were enduring, he wrapped the coat around his chest, around and around, as tight as he could, knotting it off, using it as a bandage to hold together the wound.

Aware this had only bought him a short extension on time, he drew himself to his feet slowly, limping in the direction of the sword he spotted. Finding it, and the other a short distance beyond it, he used one to lean on, crouching and dragging his body along towards the door of the building, leaving a blood smeared wake on the polished stones of the path. Finally at the door, he willed himself to his feet, his legs wobbly. Leaning forward to open the door, he was surprised to see it slide open in front of his face, with Nanao standing inches away.

Without anything to support himself after the door had opened, he crumpled to his knees in front of Nanao, his drenched haori testament to the ultimate ineffectiveness of his solution for the wound. But here she was, in front of him, unharmed. Tangible. She said nothing to him, made no move to help. Finally reaching his goal, his mind flipped in and out of anemia caused delusion. "Nanao-chan," he whispered, his hand snaking out towards her, grabbing her ankle, the only part of her he could locate from his pathetic position on the ground.

She shook his hand free, scoffing at the bloody fingerprint left on her sock.

"Sir, he's at the door, seems unable to move." Turning her head towards the other person in the room, Nanao stepped back to allow the other individual access to Kyouraku.

"I'll bring him inside."

The sound of the voice snapped Kyouraku back into the moment, causing him to tighten the grip on his swords, and he attempted to stand up quickly before the other person could reach him.

It was Inaba, his green and yellow hair plastered to his head in oily strands. Walking forward, he used his cane to knock out Kyouraku's knees, once again bringing him to the ground. Kyouraku tried to respond by flipping out his wrist, stabbing wildly trying to move Inaba back far enough so he could stand. It was no use, his aim was shot, and the other Shinigami dodged easily.

"You do yourself no favors flailing about like that. You would be best served lying still, allowing me to move you inside."

Without any other option, Kyouraku let himself go limp. Inaba grabbed him by the collar, dragging him in, letting the door lock and slide shut behind him, Leaving Kyouraku right inside the door, Inaba moved back into the interior of the dark laboratory. Nanao stood in a corner, her face expressionless, and her body rigid. Shunsui called out to her, starred in her direction. She did not even acknowledge the sound, let alone make eye contact.

Watching Inaba, aware that he'd been left with his swords for some reason, perhaps only the other man's arrogance, he thought there might still be hope. Gritting his teeth, Kyroraku opened his mouth to speak and instead only coughed up blood. Taking a second for that to subside, he finally found his words, his voice deep with pain.

"I should have known, the injections...What did you do to her?" He trailed off, the quickness of his speech causing another coughing fit, the wound in his side feeling like it had been freshly torn apart.

"The injections?" Inaba looked at him incredulously. Cocking his eyebrow at Kyouraku in mock seriousness, he threw his head back, laughing loudly. "I expected more out of you, Captain Kyouraku. Your prior reputation had painted you as a diagnostic problem solver, yet you've ignored all the events and evidence."

As Inaba spoke, he began to pace around the back of laboratory, the area lit only by one small lamp on a desk and the soft glare of several computer screens. Shunsui took note of a another larger lamp that sat in an empty corner, throwing out a circle of light in its immediate radius and casting shadows, several meters away from the mostly dark area where Inaba moved.

"I told you my area of expertise the day you asked my name. Precipice World Studies. Nanao's experience started there, did it not? And yet you think it was the shots? You witnessed them restore her memory before your very eyes. I was not insincere with the injections, Captain. They did give her memories, I'm actually quite proud of their success. However, I'm much prouder of what happened in the precipice world, despite a few setbacks."

He continued to move around the room, his pacing path now making a wider circle. Shunsui kept his eyes directly on him, watching his feet with interest, using them as a focal point to keep eyes open.

"You see, what happened to Nanao was actually not how it should have gone. It was a test run, if you will, for my experiment, with the real intention being to snag all Shinigami present in the precipice world that day. Alas, I failed. At first, I thought I failed completely. But thanks to the unwitting assistance of my esteemed Captain Mayuri and some planning on my part, I soon had Nanao back in my hands. She become my prototype, for the fun that's yet to come."

"I don't think you'll be seeing that unfold though, Captain. My apologies for keeping you in pain to hear me out, I thought you deserved an explanation, at the very least. I have to thank you, by the way, for grooming such a fine first officer. She's served me well in helping to complete the next stage of my experiment."

Inaba's movement while he spoke had finally taken to him to the other corner, where he stood in the radius of the larger lamp, a point not missed by Shunsui. Holding out his cane and preparing to attack, Inaba transformed it into his sword. "Go Mad, Raiku."

Seizing the first instant Inaba's profile cast a shadow from the illumination of the corner lamp, Shunsui found his last ounce of strength and merged with the shadow, using his sword's ability to transport himself across the room, disappearing briefly into the darkness. His hoarse voice gasped one word as he emerged about a foot behind Inaba, "Kageoni."

Pulling back his sword to inflict maximum damage, aware he only had the engery for minimal strikes, Shunsui swiftly moved to skewer Inaba before he had a chance to reel around, dodge, or change location. His eyes were water filled as result of the pain he was forcing himself to move through, and his vision was full of spots, as he lunged forward, stabbing forcibly with his sword, twisting it deep as he felt it meet flesh.

In the same moment, having also been watching the shadow, acutely aware of her Captain's abilities and of the possibilities he could have been planning, Nanao had flash stepped forward, placing herself between Inaba's back and Kyouraku, forming a shield for the scientist she was blindly compelled to protect.

Kyouraku shook his vision clear, still holding the sword he believed to be impaled in his opponent. Awe struck, his eyes opened wide when he realized he had actually stabbed Nanao directly in her chest. Facing him, she held on to the length of his sword with both hands, still blank of expression, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Stunned, Shunsui dropped his other sword, and it clanged loudly as it fell to the tile floor.

Shunsui's senses turned themselves off, he might as well have been in a sound proof black box. Phasing in and out of grip with reality in the seconds that followed, somehow he was able to tenderly take Nanao's shoulder, guide her to sitting down with her back against the wall. Afraid of further injury or blood loss, he left his sword in her chest for now. The wound looked large, and the blood began to pool out around her as she slumped lifelessly to the side.

"Yes, a very well trained first officer indeed."

Before he could turn to face Inaba, he realized he'd been too slow, his pause for Nanao had cost him any hope or chance. Inaba stuck his sword in Kyouraku's back, violently taking the blade and slicing along, opening his flesh towards his original wound, bringing him to ground, his face hitting the floor, Kyroraku finally blacking out completely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Stepping Back, a Return to the Linear Storyline**

Shunsui sat at his desk in his office, idly chewing on a piece of grass he'd picked up on his way inside, brooding over Nanao's sudden departure from his roof-top several hours previous. He'd tried to think of something else to no avail, as her slip of a sneer kept repeating itself in his mind. Steepling his hands in front of his face and leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, trying not to watch the clock. He predicted she'd be back from her morning appointments all ready, just where was she?

With a rare moment of desire for decisive action towards productive work, he sat up, pulling out a training schedule for his squad, making sure everyone had completed the necessary weekly number of hours for the last reporting period. Before the ordeal, Nanao had made him work when he otherwise would not have. When he thought she was gone, he had worked to avoid his grief over losing her. Now that she was back, he worked to avoid thinking about her. Somehow, he thought, Nanao managed to always be the reason he got anything accomplished at all.

He was sort of looking forward to her walking back into the office to see him sitting at his desk, hunched over schedules and rosters, squinting, meticulously penciling in dates and names in tiny block letters. Removing his hat, he squared his shoulders and sat up straight, bending his elbow in a crisp right angle, trying to look extra hard at work, setting the scene for her arrival.

Walking out of the back of the 12th division, Nanao tenderly rubbed her arm where she'd just received the injection from Kageroza Inaba. Her memory of the interaction was mostly of his voice, a crisp tone that melodically echoed through her brain. Meeting him had been reassuring, his words had placed her mind at ease.

She was aware she had a set of specific tasks, and a general plan for achieving them, but had no desire to understand why she was willing to take orders from the man. She was also still vaguely aware the feelings were associated with her previous desire to manipulate her Captain's emotions on his roof, part of her prime directive towards finding the best ways to serve Inaba, the apparent master of her existence. Unlike before when her mind had felt pent up and confused trying to process the imprinted programming, now she found she was able to hold both Inaba's orders and her normal thoughts in her head without contradiction.

Reaching the 8th division squad room, she stopped to pick up the mail as she would have done on any other day, pausing in the hall to rifle through the stack. Several 8th Shinigami passed her on their way out, greeting her, welcoming her back, and she responded in kind.

Shunsui heard her voice outside the door, and prepared himself for her entry, running his hand over his head to smooth back his hair, setting his face with a look of indifference.

Nanao opened the door to the office to find Captain Kyouraku hunched over his desk, absorbed in whatever paper he had in front of him, expressively holding his pen, failing at acting natural. When he didn't look up, she chose not to disturb him, instead sitting down, opening her drawer and taking out a letter opener. Working through the mail, she sorted out the stack, setting aside forms she'd need to fill out later. Though she knew it was the first she'd been back at work in weeks, it still just felt like any other day.

They worked at their respective desks in silence for a few minutes, until finally Shunsui reached his limit, coughing loudly into his hand, trying to solicit acknowledgement. After a couple of loud coughs, Nanao picked up on his cue.

"Captain, are you all right? Let me go get you a glass of water." She stood, leaving the room for the office kitchen.

Not the response he'd wanted. Shunsui wasn't sure if Nanao just didn't realize he was working hard on his own initiative, or that she did, and was being purposefully obtuse about it and ignoring him to get under his skin. Normally, he would suspect the latter, but given everything that happened, this time he wasn't so sure.

Bringing him the promised cup of water, she stood for a moment at the edge of his desk, glancing over the strewn out paperwork.

"Oh, you're doing the training schedules."

"Yep, I've done them every week since you've been gone. And all the forms, reports, and other required documents. I've also personally supervised squad member training, and made sure to secure our picks out of the next graduating class, two weeks in advance." Might as well just lay it out there for her. Strangely, he felt like a small child recounting his school day to a parent, beaming, hoping for praise.

"Oh, well, of course you did right? Otherwise who would have." She tossed the schedule back on his desk, and walked back to her side of the room.

Dejected and hurt by her lack of enthusiasm for his effort, Nanao's response didn't sit right with him. Was it just that she was still a bit off kilter from the memory loss, maybe not quite back to being completely his predictable Nanao-chan? Or was he just wrong to think she would be proud of him for something as simple as doing his job? Maybe she was still upset as result of his admission from this morning, the possibility he hoped for least.

"How did everything go with Unohana, and at the 12th?" He wanted to engage her in more conversation, find out what was on her mind.

"Everything was fine, high marks in health from the 4th. Captain Unohana was surprised at my quick recovery, she actually gave me a note to give to Inaba, praising him for the serum he administered."

"Good, good. And the 12th? You were there a long time today. How much longer are you going to need the injections?"

"Probably another week or so. Actually, regarding the 12th, I have something to ask you. You remember this morning when you said you'd allow me to request a transfer if I wished?" With the question, Nanao carefully watched Kyouraku's face, looking for the signal she'd successfully phrased the question for maximum impact. She was purposefully setting him up for disappointment and hurt, so that her actual request would be a relief, one he'd grant without hesitation in comparison the one he would now be expecting. She was driven by her instructions from Inaba to find a way to spend most of her time working with him in the 12th.

"Well, how about just some time out of the office? When I was getting my shot, I was talking to Inaba about work he's doing on precipice world research. Given my experience along with the fact I can't actually remember what happened during weeks of my life, I'm pretty interested in what he knows and has to say. " She paused to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

He was holding his thoughts, waiting for her to finish, trying not to let the worst scenario he feared play itself out. She couldn't really want to leave after all, could she? And the 12th of all places? He shuddered, thinking of Nanao in a lab coat, steel horns coming out of her forehead.

"He said he actually has a need for a research assistant right now, given all that's going on with the cleaner coming back, and with what happened to me. Anyways, he'd heard good things about my library skills, so he asked if I'd like to work with him in the afternoons, half days, only for a few weeks while he finished up his latest projects. I said I would need to ask you."

Just half days, for a few weeks. She didn't want to leave, she just wanted to spend time in the library. Beautifully typical Nanao. Of course he'd let her. "No problem at all. You don't need to worry about your work here either, I've gotten pretty used to keeping things in order."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll start today when I go in for my afternoon shot, if that is all right."

"Fine, fine." He noted she didn't offer to still do her share of the work in the mornings like he expected, and cursed himself for appearing too eager to keep with up with everything. Hopefully, knowing Nanao, it would end up being no problem at all.

Her captain's fallen facial expression and drooped shoulders were not lost on Nanao. She knew that if she was going to keep him from worrying about her, she'd need to cheer him up a bit, ease his apprehension and doubt about their interactions.

"Captain, it's about mid day now, how would you feel about walking with me to grab a couple of sandwiches for lunch and bringing them back to the office? " She turned to him and gave him a warm glance.

His mood brightened at the question. "Sounds like a fantastic plan. I'll be your escort as well, I'm sure people we encounter will have tons of questions about your absence that I can help field and direct away."

"Sir, I don't have quite the following or friend group that you do. I don't think it will be an issue."

"Nonsense, if nothing else, you have fame by association." He stood up, replacing his hat, and stacking his work.

"Don't over-estimate the reach of your notoriety. Plus, It's think it's more infamy for you than anything else."

Nanao knew he did have an expansive group of drinking buddies, ex-lovers, and doting squad members. His reputation, personality, and years of service all contributed to it. She found herself feeling a little bit jealous, knowing that if he'd been the one to be missing for weeks, people would be lining up at the doors. The jealously seeped through her mind, both sprouting from, and contributing to, the seed planted by Inaba to dislodge her loyalty for Kyouraku.

"Shall we? I'll walk right next to you to keep you within reach of my infamy." He motioned towards the door, stepping behind her, daring to put his hand in the small of her back to guide her out of the room, tensing, waiting for her physical rebuke of the touch.

Following the script as was expected of her, Nanao reached behind her, brushed off his touch, and gave a small parting slap as he recoiled the hand reactively. She knew what he needed now was predictable responses.

Walking out of the 8th, they were stopped several times by lower ranking squad members, each person wanting to shake Nanao's hand, give her good wishes, and express how glad they were to see her return. Once they were free of anyone who could hear, Nanao took no time in intercepting Kyouraku's incoming gloating.

"Before you say anything, they don't count, they're my squad members, of course they'd notice I'm back and want to say hello." The tone of her voice was laced with bitterness.

"I think you underestimate your value both in the 8th and in the 13 squads in general, Nanao-chan. You are kind, useful, and always willing to help others. It's a fact not missed by many." Shunsui detected neediness in Nanao, and was cautious. Maybe he shouldn't have made it seem like the squad had ran easily without her after all.

Nanao recognized she was letting the embedded anger she felt towards Captain Kyouraku show, albeit not in a direct form. She needed to reel it back a bit, so she forced a smile on her face, and changed the subject.

"We should pick up a sandwich for Captain Ukitake as well, I'd like to thank him in person, now that I have my memory back, for helping to save me in the precipice world."

"Hmmm. Good idea. But, I want you all to myself for lunch, especially since you'll soon be scurrying off to the 12th, so promise we'll just drop it off and be quick, okay?"

"It's a promise."

They reached a busy street of Seireitei, lined with open shops, full of people, children weaving in and out of the bustling procession. Stepping into a corner deli, Nanao and Shunsui stood in line, waiting their turn to order lunch.

Nanao was thankful the line moved quickly, and soon they were on their way out, headed towards the 13th division. She was stopped in the doorway, however, by Shuhei Hisagi.

"Oh, Ise-san, Hello. I'm surprised you're out and about all ready."

Seeing an opportunity to play the escort role, Kyouraku moved to intercept him before she could reply. "Just picking up some lunch, she still doesn't feel quite back to normal yet -"

"It's okay Captain. I'm glad I ran into you, Lieutenant Hisagi. I know you were part of the team that saved me, and that you're the one who carried me back to the 4th. So, I owe you a debt of gratitude." She turned towards him, bowing deeply. "Thank you very much."

Hisagi blushed noticeably, and turned to stand in line. "It's nothing, really, no thanks needed. I won't keep you any longer. Talk to you later."

Shunsui felt the internal grumble of his guilt creeping back up and warming his mind. That boy from the 9th had been there for Nanao when he hadn't, he had been the one to carry back her to safety when that should have been his role. A deep frown set into his face as they walked back.

Soon though, he got a-hold of himself, and realized it was a beautiful day, cloudless, with the sun shining on his shoulders warmly. He had Nanao back, walking beside him, and he was on his way to say hello to his best friend. He needed to keep things in perspective. He whistled a tune under his breath, willing his mood to even itself back out.

Their visit to the 13th division was brief, as Ukitake was dealing with his two screaming third seats. They did everything they could to hand over the sandwich and leave as quickly as possible, not wanting to be drawn in to whatever inane argument was occupying them today.

Finally back at the 8th, Shunsui started towards the back of the main squad room to their shared office.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't we eat in the break room?" Nanao hesitated in the hallway.

"Nope, we're eating in the office today. I'll clear off my desk, and you can bring your chair over. No arguments." The break room would be full of other 8th squad members, and normally he'd love to spend time with his Shinigami, but currently he craved as much alone time with Nanao as possible, as he still wasn't quite able to judge her mood or state of mind.

"You know, that will just leave crumbs, and we'll end up with ants again..."

"No fretting, it will be fine, I'll be neat." He moved stacks of papers, books, making space for both of them at his desk.

Nanao pulled up her chair, spreading upon the sandwich paper, taking her first bite, chewing slowly, a thoughtful expression on her face. She looked like she was waiting to tell him something. Uh oh, what now?

"Captain, there's a reason I wanted to have lunch with you."

"Of course there is, my charming demeanor and skill as a conversationalist. Plus, I paid for your sandwich."

She shot him a look. "No, I mean, yes, but also – about this morning." So that was it. He reached his arm over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She began, "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I know it was hard for you to tell me what you did, and I appreciate that you did actually tell me. I should have handled it better..."

"Nanao, it's fine, we don't need to dwell on it anymore. Let's just leave it out there as it is, and get back into our normal routine, all right?" He didn't want her to have to waste any more energy on his feelings, not when she had so many of her own to deal with right now.

She was trying to think of something to say, something that would provide her more leverage in the future, something that would keep his emotional wounds open, but was coming up empty. She found herself still internally battling her innate desire to confess to him that her mind had been tampered with, but the reins of Inaba's conditioning were as of yet still holding her will in place. A rumbling force of spiritual pressure coming from somewhere outside saved her, making the decision easy.

The oppressive force of the weight of the burst pressed down hard, causing them both to grip the sides of the desk. It was over quickly, but the sensation had Nanao in a panic, a look of terror seizing her face, and she threw herself into Kyouraku's arms, huddling close, her eyes moving quickly, looking around the room, as if expecting the feeling to return at any moment. She couldn't say when she had experienced such a force before, but her body seemed to know.

Shunsui too had figured out what it was, even though he'd missed the last one by being in the World of the Living.

"I suppose that was another one of the bursts from the Cleaner. Intense." He looked down at Nanao, who was now pulling back, the blush of embarrassment highlighting her cheeks. She had been scared by the burst, obviously, which of course made sense, even if she didn't remember her experience. He was touched by how she had instinctively sought his arms for protection.

"I should check on the other squad members and make sure there is no panic." She snapped back to business mode, not wanting to give him a chance to make a comment or smart remark.

A hell butterfly came in through the open window of the office, landing on her finger. "And it seems you'll be going to the 1st, the Head Captain wants to see all Captains in 15 minutes."

He sighed, so much for their lunch together. He still wanted more time to talk to her. "One second before you go. I know that after you check on everyone, you need to go the 12th. But after you're done, I want you to head right home, and get some rest all right?"

"Fine, Captain."

"Also, tomorrow morning – instead of coming here to the office for work, why don't you meet me in the training area? If you feel up to it, I'd like to work out with you and spar a bit, get your muscles back in action. 7 am sharp, okay? Before you even go to the 12th for your first shot." That would be good, they could spend time together, chat, without it feeling too formal. Nothing should interrupt them that early. For that, he wouldn't even mind waking up with the sun.

"All right, 7 am, see you later then." She was out the door, and he soon followed behind her, on his way to the 1st division.

Reaching the meeting hall, he took his place in line, drifting off, remembering Nanao's hand where she'd gripped him tightly, on his chest near his heart. Ukitake came up to him, jarring the memory away.

"Nanao seemed to be in good spirits earlier."

"Hmmm. I suppose."

"She's not?"

"Too early to tell still, I think."

"She just needs adjustment time. Can't expect everything at once, Shunsui. At least you have her back at all." Ukitake looked away, off into the distance.

Shunsui knew he was thinking about his own lost lieutenant. "True, very true."

Yamamoto cleared his throat, and everyone fell back into proper position.

"We all know why we're here. Mayuri?"

"Yes, yes. It was definitely another cleaner burst. It seems we will actually be experiencing continuing waves of these bursts, at random intervals. There is apparently some...instability...presently, in the precipice world. I am working on it, along with my 7th seat, Kageroza Inaba, who feels he might be able to find a solution."

"What is causing the instability?"

"Unsure at this time, I need more data."

"Can normal use of the precipice world take place?"

"I would not advise it, not at least until I have more information to report. That is, of course, unless someone wanted to be very quick and hope they were very lucky..."

"I will have a memo sent out forbidding use of the precipice world until further notice. Until then, we wait for more information from your division, Captain Mayuri. That is all, dismissed."

Hours later, near nightfall, Nanao sat in the Central Archive, books open all around her. She thumbed through pages, jotting down notes, searching for the information Inaba had asked her to find. She was in a restricted part of the library not normally allowed, though somehow Inaba had gotten her access. It was thrilling to be surrounded by all the old books, most of them untouched for centuries.

She was looking up personal data, lineage information, and background histories on the new members of Central 46. Though she was not exactly sure what he wanted the information for, or how it related to the precipice world, she was still driven to do her very best and find something to please Inaba.

Picking up one ancient file folder that seemed near decomposition at it edges, she shook off the dust and flipped through the pages. Her face erupted into a wide grin, she had hit jackpot, finding exactly the connection she'd been looking for. Stuffing the folder into her bag, she looked at the clock at the wall, surprised to see how late it was, and stacked up the books, leaving them for her later browsing tomorrow, confident no one else would come to this part of the library. Walking home, her happiness at what she'd found had not dissipated, she bubbled over with anticipation, she just couldn't wait until she could present the information to Inaba.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The warm air of a light fog clung to Nanao as she walked through the morning mist to the 8th Division practice area. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she quickened her pace, afraid she was close to being late for the scheduled morning practice with Captain Kyouraku. Instead of her typical uniform, she wore a white practice jacket over a black tunic, cinched at the waist with matching loose fitting pants. Not seeing the need to shower before getting sweaty working out, she had opted to only wash her face, scrubbing it so it left her cheeks pink, and had pulled her hair back with a rubber band.

The lack of need for the morning shower had led her to allow herself to turn over for 5 more minutes of sleep, which turned into 10 minutes, then 15, turning her extra time to get ready into scrambling quickly to be on time at all. She still wasn't quite awake as a result, and found herself feeling more than a bit cranky.

Reaching the training area, she used her master key to open the gate and let herself in, flipping on light switches as she walked past each room. So she'd beat Captain Kyouraku after all. Somehow she was not surprised. Sighing, and still sleepy, she plopped herself down into the middle of the largest practice room, laying on her back on the mats. The clock in the room was situated directly above her, and she watched as the minutes clicked by, each tick her Captain was late exaggerating her sour mood.

Just where was he? This whole deal had been his idea, after all. She had been a little shocked when he had suggested the early hour given his penchant for sleeping late, but had trusted he would keep his word in this situation. Though irritation at her Captain was nothing new to Nanao, this time it seemed to fester in her head faster than usual, and when 30 minutes had passed and he still had not arrived, she sprung to her feet, on a rampage to find the man and drag him back to his commitment.

Criss-crossing the yard out on the way to Captain Kyouraku's house and passing the main squad building, she paused, noticing the light on in the office window. She closed her eyes and focused, and sure enough, it was her Captain's spiritual pressure she felt in that direction. Why was he in there? She clucked her tongue in annoyance, scoffing as she changed direction.

She found him sleeping on the couch, wearing his rumpled clothes, hat placed over his eyes to block out the bright overhead light from the room. Shaking his shoulder, she said his name.

"Captain Kyouraku." Another hard shake.

"Mmmm-hmmm." He intercepted her arm, holding it tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to shake free of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Waiting to meet you, Nanao-chan." He murmured almost inaudibly out from under his hat. Loosening his direct hold, he instead began lightly running his fingers up and down her arm, causing her flesh to break out in goosebumps at the sensation. Still, her anger wasn't displaced, and she jerked herself back abruptly, interrupting his touches.

"It's 7:30. You're late."

He sat up, blinking, shielding his eyes with his hand as they adjusted to the light. "What? All ready?"

"This was your idea – I'd like to still be asleep too, you know." She turned her back to him, and left the room, making him a cup of tea to force him awake to follow through with the practice.

After a moment she brought him back the warm cup, cradling it carefully as she sat it down in front of him.

"Drink it. And wake up."

Shunsui squinted at his lieutenant and tried to process where exactly he'd gone wrong. One glance at her expression convinced him she was not to be disobeyed, though, and he obligingly took the cup of tea, sipping at it steadily, letting it prick his senses back to full awareness. He'd been unable to fall asleep last night, and finally at 4 am or so, had given up, coming to the office. His plan had been to nap there, if he could even fall asleep at all, in an attempt to make sure he was on time to see Nanao. He assumed he'd wake up before 7, and had left the light on in the room to make sure of it. He guessed things had not gone to plan.

Nanao hovered over him, watching him drink the tea.

"Why don't you sit down for a second?"

Pursing her lips, she glowered at him. "I'm going to the training area. I'll meet you there." Whirling around on her heel, she left the office.

Standing up, Shunsui removed his over jackets and clapped his hands to his face in a wake up motion. It was at least nice of her to make him some tea, he thought, smiling as he undid and redid his hair bands, addressing the disarray from his sleep.

Fuming, Nanao replaced herself back into position on the practice room floor, completely stretched out. Laying out on the mats was calming as she tried to work through her temper. Despite her annoyance at him, her arm could still almost feel the prickle of his unexpected light touches, and once again she found herself aware of her conflicting emotions for her Captain. She was simultaneously angry and amused, aware he'd probably slept in the office to avoid being late. While these confused dual feelings were probably exacerbated by Inaba's programming in her brain, she often felt both frustrated and flustered by Captain Kyouraku.

"Now who's slacking?" Kyouraku stood in the doorway of the room, holding two wooden practice swords.

She sat up, and he tossed her one of the wooden swords, which she caught, moving to stand all the way up.

"Give me your Zanpakuto." She removed it from inside her jacket, and handed it to him, and he took it, placing it on a rack in the hallway with his own two swords.

"Practice weapons only, and no kido. This is just to get your muscles back into action."

Gripping the wooden sword tightly, she closed her eyes briefly, focusing her anger, attempting to productively channel it towards her strength. She would need every edge she could muster, especially given he'd outlawed kido. That fact too contributed to the irritation she felt, he knew kido was the only way she could give him any trouble at all when they sparred. At least he was not dual wielding the practice swords. Still she knew he'd be holding back, another fact that she resented. The dark part of her mood was quickly overtaking the amusement and affection she'd felt momentarily.

Opening her eyes, she lunged at Captain Kyouraku, who stood off to the side of room, not quite yet battle ready.

"Whoa there, Nanao-chan." He parried her first strike easily.

She didn't respond, instead pulling back the sword from it where met his, jabbing to the other side. He turned, dodging.

Shunsui allowed Nanao's aggression to play itself out as she struck at him, one side to the next. He kept himself on the defensive, moving only to avoid an outright hit, not attacking at all on his own. Her strength did not seem affected at all by lack of use, if anything, she seemed more adept and forceful as she moved to back him into a corner.

Reaching the edge of the room and moving quickly, Nanao clenched her teeth, using both hands on the grip of the sword, she swung to the right with all her weight. He narrowly missed the impact, where instead it hit the wall behind him, noticeably denting the shoji screen material.

Realizing that could have been his shoulder and recognizing the fact she seemed to be out for his head, he raised his hands, palms up. "Hey now, you don't need to go all out. Something bothering you? If so, I'll be glad to be your punching bag, just tell me what it is." He moved back to the center of the room.

"You were late, you would have slept through this completely if I hadn't woken you up."

"Ah, Nanao-chan, that's really what's got your blood raised? You should know better then to expect me to be on time. You're my alarm clock, remember? Though I wish you'd actually wake me up in bed every morning..."

"No, now that you ask, that's not just it." She could feel rage blocking out every rational thought in her head, her anger peaking, decades of tension pouring out, as if Inaba had removed the dam she'd carefully built to contain every little annoyance her Captain had ever caused her. Now it was all spilling over, finally allowed to cascade freely.

"Oh?" Shunsui was actually a bit entertained, seeing little Nanao boil up right before his eyes. He liked her fire.

His grin was too much for her, causing her to flash step behind him, swinging the sword at his side. He turned, effortlessly blocking. "Come on, what else?" He chuckled, lightly stepping back.

"This." She said the word with gritted teeth.

"This?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You don't even try when we fight. If I want to strike you at all, you have to let me win."

"Good grief, Nanao, I have so many more years on you, don't be silly." He dropped his cheerfulness, instead regarding her with a small frown. Where was all this coming from, why now?

"It's not that part of it. I mean, that is aggravating, but I understand it. It's more what it highlights. Your desire to protect me overwhelms your trust for my skill in combat."

In response to her own statement she charged at him again, the loud twang of wood striking wood reverberating through the large empty room.

Changing his stance, he accepted her challenge, and began to fight back. He was still restraining his level of seriousness, but he could at least let her show him the skill she clearly wanted to demonstrate. Maybe she needed to prove she wasn't frail or helpless after what had happened.

They fought seriously, their movements a dance of quick flash steps, one after another, trying to move each other into a corner or against a wall. She struck, he'd counter, he'd jab, she'd dodge.

Stepping away from him, taking a moment to catch her breath, Nanao looked at Kyouraku intently, resting with her hands on the front of her legs. "The Aizen battle. Why did you relegate me to watching Soul Society, instead of the front line?"

Sheepishly, Shunsui looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Nanao-chan, to be honest – I was scared, and selfish. You are right to say my need to protect you limits what I allow you to do, in this specific case. If something had happened to you, if I had lost another first officer to Aizen, it would have been more then I could stand."

She had known he would say all that. She moved to kneel, placing the practice sword beside her.

"Lisa was there." She let the sentence hang for a moment with no context or explanation, waiting to see how he would respond and interpret it.

He sat down on the mat, mindful they finally seemed to be getting to the crux of what was bothering her. "Yes, she was."

She looked at him with no response, waiting for further elaboration, her eyes smoldering.

Exhaling quickly, he guessed it was now or never for this conversation. "I had to watch her engage impossibly strong enemies, be injured, and was afraid I'd lose her all over again, after finally seeing her after so many years, years in which I'd only been vaguely aware she'd been alive and was doing all right."

He continued, "Though to be fair, I was also preoccupied with an engagement of my own, it was not the time to dwell on emotions or to reminisce. But there's something you need to understand, Nanao-chan."

"You are not Lisa. The bond of protection I have with you is not the same as with her. It's not that I trusted her more in combat, and it's not that I was not worried about her every time she left, up to and including the time she did not return."

Standing up, he walked over to her, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He took her chin lightly in his hand, and looked down on her face, searchingly gazing at her eyes.

"I've watched you grow, from the small wide eyed youngest girl in my squad to the strong, confident, capable, beautiful Lieutenant you are now. I've had a hand in making you who are you, and I've seen the way you learn and improve. Everyday you're alive you endear yourself to me further, and it's been a privilege to watch you become an adult. Of course I want to protect that, above all else."

She was completely still, unable to look away from his warm brown eyes, the weight of his words making headway towards extinguishing her anger. Yet, his words spoke only to the difference of his affection, couched with terms indicating he only thought of her paternally. Not exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Lisa was my first officer and good friend. You're my Nanao-chan. It's an entirely different category, one reserved only for you."

Brushing his hand away, she took a step back, wanting to put distance between them. She still had questions to ask. The flame of her fury was still intact, kept lit partially by her conditioning, but also from her own well of confused emotions and unresolved feelings.

"I finally let you take me to dinner as something other than Captain and Lieutenant right before you saw her again. I resisted your advances forever before giving in, believing them not to be serious. I thought that once we'd tried being something more, you'd realize you were unable to see me as anything other than the young girl who had always stood before you."

She bent down, picking up her practice sword. "Then, you came back, and there was no mention of the evening. Instead, you spent more and more time away. You had to be with her, in the World of the Living. So it seemed I'd been proven right." She didn't need to mention where he'd gone when she'd been rescued, it was all ready out there, underscoring her words.

This was a level of honesty from Nanao he was not prepared for. Jealousy? The dinner? Time with Lisa? Wait, that meant she cared, she wanted something more, yet he had misstepped, trampled on her feelings, been blind to her signals. He was hopeful, he just needed to fix this misunderstanding.

He moved to once again step in closer towards her, wanting to hold her, reassure her. She took another step back, raising her sword between them. "Not so fast."

He put his hands up, keeping his distance. "Lisa is just a friend. Yes, I did spend time with her, catching up. But it was not to rekindle the relationship I freely admit she and I used to share. The years and distance have worn away that element between Lisa and I."

Shaking his head, he smiled openly. "To begin with, it was never exactly love – more just an extension of our companionship, if you will. And, it was not exclusive. And now, even that is long over."

"But, I did not mean to ignore you. I was planning on taking you out again, pushing it further, but I was taking it super slow, being very cautious. The last thing that I wanted to do was mess this up with you."

He ventured towards her a bit. "Though, it seems that I ended up doing exactly that."

"You see, Nanao-chan, with you, it is not just a bit more than friendship. It is not just the obvious next step in our association. For you and me, I think it is actually love."

The last word was overwhelming, she couldn't believe he was saying it. These were the words she'd been waiting to hear. She wanted to melt into his arms right there, but whatever was going on in her brain caused her to have the complete opposite reaction, and instead, she turned her back to him, not daring to look in his direction.

"Nanao, look at me." He needed to see her reaction. Walking closer, he reached out, putting his hand on her shoulder, physically trying to turn her around to face him.

She wheeled around, bringing the practice sword up and using it to knock away his arm. "Don't touch me."

Her face was a cold mask that provided no window to the thoughts inside her head. She knew what she wished to say to him, knew how she ached to respond, but the words would not form on her lips, and her body would not obey her commands. Instead, she raised the practice sword, bringing it down harshly towards his shoulder.

Quick movement allowed him to meet the blow with his own mock weapon. She pulled the sword back, bringing it down towards him again, directly at his face. He once again parried, flash stepping several feet away. So this is how she was choosing to respond? He grinned, so characteristic of the rest of their relationship.

She ran at him, sword held out at her side, moving one way, then the other, finally turning and striking. Nanao was perplexed to hear a light laugh come from her Captain. Once he'd blocked her swipe, he brought his sword down, hooking it through the band keeping her jacket closed, pulling it away and undoing the knot, leaving the jacket completely open and hanging around her shoulders, revealing her black tunic. She looked down at herself. What exactly was he trying to do?

Moving back, a switch in her mind flipped on, recognizing an in-road for future advantage. She would play his game for now. The part of her that was reacting normally was relieved at the release of her anger and happily anxious, charged from his previous words.

His heart warmed at her smile. She wasn't cross with him, just unsure of how to react, so she was doing what she'd always done, resisting. He flashed behind her, ducking low, taking his sword and sticking it up the back of her jacket, pulling it away from her back. He took his hand and grabbed a sleeve, pulling the jacket off, leaving her in the sleeveless cotton tunic and pants alone.

"That's better."

"Is it? Then why don't you join me?" She moved to as he'd done, using the sword to untie his uniform belt. He was too quick, and dashed away before she could even get close.

"Too slow." He was behind her again, this time grabbing on the base of the rubber band around her hair, swiftly yanking it free, releasing her locks to flow freely around her face. When she paused to brush her hair out of her eyes, he took the moment to admire her - the soft curve of her bare shoulders, the porcelain paleness of her arms, and the sleekness of her raven black hair.

Aware she was being ogled and though she liked seeing him drink in her appearance as he looked her up and down, Nanao felt a little too scrutinized and made another move for his own shirt closure, this time succeeding. He had nothing on under his uniform, so Nanao was treated to a full display of the strong definition of his chest. She grabbed his sleeve, flash stepping with it in her hand, pulling it completely off his shoulders. Now all he wore were the black pants of the traditional uniform.

He came towards her slowly, sword raised almost comically, a smirk on his face. Realizing she was close to the corner and at an disadvantage, she flipped her position, moving so he was the one placed in between her and the wall. She backed him up all the way against it, pointing her sword at his bare chest.

"Do you surrender?"

"Normally, in this situation, yes, without complainant. However, this time..." He parallel flash stepped, grabbing her at the waist, reversing their situation, raising his own sword toward her, mimicking her example.

"This time, I think I'd prefer it to be you that surrendered to me." He dropped his arm from around her waist, and set down the sword, freeing both of his hands. Taking one hand, he supported himself on the wall, hovering directly in front of her, taking the other hand and dragging the back of it lightly across her cheek. She was sure he was about to kiss her, and she braced herself, prepared to allow it, anticipating the touch of his lips.

It seemed, however, that she suddenly had other plans. A click in Nanao's mind ripped her focus away from the moment, and she darted out from under Kyouraku, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go and get changed, otherwise I'll be late to meet Inaba." She rushed over, collecting her jacket and hair band off the floor, stepping out in the hall to grab her Zanpakuto off the rack.

Shunsui starred at her disbelief. She had interrupted that moment for this? What was he missing?

"I don't think it's that important, why don't you come back here and -"

"No, it is that important. I have something I need to tell him about the research I'm doing for him." She turned to leave the area.

"Wait, when will you be back?"

"Actually, I am going to need to be there all day, just for today, I'm sorry Captain. To make it up for you, why don't I come over to your place tonight? We can talk then if you want."

"All right, Nanao, fine."

"Thank you, Sir."

Sir? Had she just been in the same room as he was? Shunsui was taken aback, shaking his head and sighing as he collected his uniform and swords. At least she was going to come over later, he would pin her down on her reasons for fleeing when he finally been so close. Or just pin her down at all. For now, he had to assume it was just another calculated move, an extension of the game they were playing to move forward in their relationship.

That afternoon, Nanao stood at attention in a meeting room in the internal quarters of Central 46. She had never seen this part of Seireitei before, and it felt like she was intruding, though Inaba had insisted she be present to witness how her research helped his plans unfold.

When she presented him the information, he had been ecstatic, full of praise for what she had found. He had quickly run some tests on her and recorded the data, telling her they needed to meet with several high ranking Central 46 members as soon as possible.

Now here they were, and she was trying be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible, listening to Inaba explain himself. He had ditched the lab coat and glasses, choosing to appear more formidable before the people he was trying to gain advantage over. With him he carried his sword, concealed into a cane. The administrative staff of Central 46 had seemed aghast at him when he had demanded a meeting. In response, he had written something on a piece of paper, folded it, and told them to present it to one of the people he wished to meet. They were quickly granted an audience.

"I have evidence that the three of your families had a long history of using the precipice world as a personal prison for their enemies, and the Cleaner as their exclusive Sokyoku for execution. Yes, it's true the precipice world was used by Soul Society as a prison for it's own for a time, but the people your family detained and executed were not criminals were they? Instead, it was a purging of political adversaries, people in their way."

He walked forward, spreading the documents Nanao had gathered on the table in front of them, presenting them with the evidence. They turned towards each other, three old men murmuring under their breaths. After a moment, the one in the middle spoke.

"What is it you plan to do with this information?"

"Well, that entirely depends on you and how I feel when I leave this meeting."

Again they turned towards each other, whispering.

Now the one on the end spoke,"What do you want? Surely there must be something we can offer you, otherwise you would not have come forward in this way."

"Yes, actually there is. You see, I'm in need of a few favors, no questions asked. How do you feel about that?"

"We would need to hear exactly what is you want before we consent."

"It's nothing that would be beyond people in your position. If it's a problem, I can just go and take this information elsewhere..." He moved to collect the papers from the table.

The last man spoke. "We agree. Now what is that you wish of us?"

"I'm going to need you to get Central 46 to order Head Captain Yamamoto to the precipice world tomorrow, during the installation of the field stabilizer that's being put in to deal with the bursts from the precipice world. Make up some excuse about how you want him to oversee it, I don't care, just make sure he's there without fail."

"Is that all?"

"For now, there may be a couple of minor things I need in the future..."

"Fine, as long as you're aware there will be a limit to what you ask of us. Don't push us, Inaba."

"I'll hold on to these for now." Grinning ear to ear, Inaba collected his things, walking out, motioning for Nanao to follow.

They descended the main steps of the Central 46 tower, Nanao following closely on Inaba's heels. Out of her peripheral vision, she was surprised to see Captain Kyouraku disappear around a corner, and she stopped walking.

"What is, Ise-san?"

She responded obediently, "I think Captain Kyouraku is here, and saw us coming out of Central 46."

"What? Did you give him any reason to follow you?" Inaba frowned at her, his displeasure causing her fear.

"No sir, not that I am aware. How would you like me to address this?"

"Come back with me to the lab, we'll make sure it's not a problem. I had planned on having you neutralize him anyway, easier than trying to control him. Also, we need to prepare the field stabilizer and tomorrow's experiment."

Shunsui had gone to Central 46 to drop off paperwork for Ukitake, who had not felt like making the trip. The forms were such that had a Captain had to deliver them, so he'd been happy to help his friend out. He was curious to see Nanao and Inaba coming out of the main tower. What business could they possibly have there? He shrugged it off, assuming it was part of the efforts to fix the Cleaner.

That night, Nanao stood at her Captain's door, knocking softly, fulfilling her promise to show up at his place that evening.

Opening the door, he greeted her. "Ah, Nanao-chan, I was wondering when you would show up."

She stepped inside, looking at up at him seriously. Just how much had he seen, what did he know, what had he figured out? No time to guess, she decided. Nothing was worth the risk of jeopardizing Inaba's experiment. In her pocket she had a syringe filled with a serum Inaba had given her.

"Captain, I'm sorry." She looked away.

"Sorry for what?" He was wearing his normal uniform and overjackets, but without his swords at his side.

"For leaving you earlier. I know you wanted to do this -"

She moved towards him, titling her head, putting her arm around his waist. He bent towards her, eagerly accepting the embrace, tasting her, closing his eyes, surrendering to the kiss.

With one hand in her pocket holding the syringe, the other arm snaking around inside his jacket, searching for his bare flesh, she prolonged the kiss, distracting him.

Pulling the syringe out of her pocket outside his potential field of vision, she prepared it, readied herself for what she was about to do. At this state, for this act, she had become an automaton. The syringe Inaba had given her was a back up plan, a fail safe, something to make sure what she was about to do would succeed.

It was a a serum made to inhibit the quick healing and recovery of spiritual pressure, meaning that once fatally injured, Kyouraku should stay that way, despite his captain level regenerative abilities. It also had a fast acting complete muscle relaxant. Additionally, for good measure, Inaba included a delayed short term memory dissociative, something that once it had time to kick in, would make him forget what had happened for a short amount time before and after the shot had been given, should for some reason Nanao fail at her assigned task.

Nanao continued their kiss, grasping at his side under his jacket, making it seem like it was part of her passion for the moment. Finally, she broke the kiss, freeing her mouth, strategically turning his head in the direction she needed him to look, placing her cheek against his.

"Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui" She cast the spell directly on his flesh, the push back from the double burst ripping her arm back. In the same motion, she used her other arm to stab him with the injection, trusting it to work swiftly.

"Nanao – what..." He fell to his knees.

Replacing her hand back on his mangled side where the explosion had torn away the flesh, she took her fist, burying it deep within the wound, purposefully targeting specific organs, immune to the consequences of her actions, unaware of the pain she was inflicting. Again, she cast another kido. "Hado 63, Raikoho." She felt his insides push away from each other with the force of the spell.

The muscle relaxant seemed to be kicking in as Kyouraku lay splayed out on the floor, the sticky mess of his turned inside out flesh bleeding out, pooling into a puddle. Standing over him, Nanao bent down, going in for a final shot, wanting to keep him down, needing to finish the job right. She stuck her hand into his side again, pushing in as far as she could go, almost to his middle, sure she had grasped important internal pieces. "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui."

Finally convinced she had done enough, and that with the shot preventing his spiritual pressure from healing him and keeping him alive, he would eventually die. Nanao backed away from his body, closing the door behind her, on her way back to report to Inaba. She was scheduled to meet him in one of his laboratories at the back of the Research and Development Department.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Shunsui woke to feel his whole body numb with the effects of powerful healing coursing through him. Opening his eyes, he saw Unohana hovering over him, her hands glowing green as she concentrated on his side.

Taking in his surroundings, he tried to remember what had injured him or where he was, but he had no idea. The room was filled with other Shinigami obscuring his vision of the area, many of them in lab coats. He saw Ukitake arguing with the 7th seat of the 12th Nanao had been working with, Mayuri stepping in between them to intervene.

He looked up, swallowing, licking his lips to prepare to speak. "Retsu, where am I? What happened?"

She glanced up at his face, "Shhh, don't say anything for now."

A group of Shinigami he didn't recognize approached them.

"He's going to need to answer a few questions, Captain Unohana, if you could please step away for a moment."

"I hardly think this is an appropriate time, at least wait until he's completely stable."

"We're sorry ma'am, we have specific orders from the top brass at Central 46 on this one."

Coughing, Shunsui attempted to sit up, raising his head. "Central 46? You need to tell me exactly what's going on. Who are you?"

"We're members of the investigative branch of Internal Affairs, a division of Special Forces, assigned directly to the inner ruling council of Central 46. We need to ask you some questions now, Sir."

"I have no idea what's happening, or how I ended up this way, or where I am. It's me that needs questions answered."

The Special Forces officers looked confused, looking at each other as they turned their backs to him to whisper amongst themselves.

Looking down at himself, the pain of his injury setting in now that Unohana's healing was no longer active, he inspected his wound. He put his hand on his side,tenderly probing, trying to find a clue.

Nanao. Traces of her spiritual pressure were laced throughout his injury, lingering remnants, the tell tale signature he knew better than any other. In a flash, his panic crescendoed, and he stood up with a lurch, needing to know instantly what exactly had happened.

He spoke loudly to anyone who would listen, "Nanao? Where is she? Where is my lieutenant?"

Seeing him standing up, Ukitake and Inaba stopped their argument, both quickly moving to his side.

"Shunsui, sit back down, please, you're very injured -" Ukitake attempted to restrain him, blocking his path.

"Where's Nanao? Get out of my way."

Inaba held up a syringe, looking at Captain Unohana. "I have a sedative here I could give him, to calm him down long enough so you can finish his healing, if you wish."

Breaking free of Ukitake's grip, Shunsui pushed past the circle of Shinigami who surrounded him. At the other end of the room, propped up against a wall, he saw Nanao, her body and the area around her roped off, guarded by another set of investigators. A trail of dried blood ran down her chin, and impaled deep within her chest he saw a sword.

His sword. Through Nanao. His wound, full of her spiritual pressure. The Special Forces Investigators. No one telling him anything, his memory of whatever happened blank.

Rational thinking was not his priority. He turned to Unohana, yelling, his voice pleading, "Why aren't you over there healing her?" He grabbed her, shaking her shoulders. Gripping his arm, Unohana looked him squarely in the face. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."

Inaba snuck up behind him, sticking the needle into his arm, Ukitake catching him as he fell back under its quick effect. Inaba spoke to them, gesturing, "It seemed it was necessary."

**oooooooo**

Deep within the labyrinth structure of a long abandoned laboratory facility on the outskirts of Seireitei, Nanao snapped open her eyes to sudden consciousness. Gagging, she felt a long tube inserted down her throat. Thrashing around, she found herself suspended in a vat of translucent purple liquid. Her arms and legs were bound loosely, connected to the walls of the enclosure with leather straps. On her head, she felt a weight, almost like a heavy metal cap.

She ripped her right arm free and then her left, next untangling her legs and feet. Now mobile, she pulled herself up on the edge of tank, finally hovering her head above the strange liquid. Without hesitation she grabbed the end of the tube sticking out her mouth and pulled hard, choking herself, coughing once it was free. Finally, with both hands, she pushed off the heavy weight of the contraption adorning her head.

Now free, she surveyed her surroundings. It was an empty laboratory, no one else around. The room was rather large, with other cylindrical vats full of purple liquid, all unoccupied, lining the edge of the walls. In the center of the room there was several tables with computer monitors, data processes streaming openly on their screens.

She was drenched, sticky from the liquid, and unclothed. Stumbling, her muscles felt like they hadn't been used in awhile, and her eyes had a hard time adjusting to the bright light of the room. Her sword was not in the immediate area, but she did spot a rack full of lab coats, which she quickly plundered, using one to wipe herself off, and another as makeshift clothing.

The last thing she remembered was getting too close to the Cleaner and losing herself to its overwhelming presence. Her head spinning, Nanao tried to process where she was, how she got there, and most importantly – the fact she had her body back. Was she somewhere at the 12th?

Her first thought was this was all an elaborate setup someone used successfully to bring her back to her body. But if that was the case, she couldn't explain the need for the other vats, unless she was missing some key detail.

She padded around the lab gingerly, looking for some sign someone else had just left the area and would be returning shortly. Calling out, she spoke softly at first, her voice hoarse. "Hello? Is someone there? Anyone?"

No answer. Needing a hint, Nanao allowed herself to look at the display of the monitors situated in the middle of the room. One had two vital sign profiles open, labeled Ise-1 and Ise-2. Both were flashing, flat lining, showing no reading, though the Ise-1 record showed more recent activity. The Ise-2 log flashed LOST SIGNAL in bold letters.

What was going on here? She was throughly rattled. Moving over to another monitor to try and find more clues, she was brought to her knees by a sudden wave of dizziness. Her head pulsed, and she found herself recalling waves of memory, bits and pieces of experience, like grasping at dream sequence fragments moments after waking.

A rescue in the precipice world, Mayuri, Captain Kyouraku's face, practice swords, Hisagi blushing at her standing in a line. She remembered it all like one remembers watching a movie, she saw herself from the outside in. Her double, like before? No, something more, something substantial, something – programmed.

Kageroza Inaba. The name came to her easily. His face loomed in her mind's eye, terrifying. Compulsion, obedience. Her Captain's lips touching hers, her Captain in a puddle of his own blood on the floor. A sword through her chest.

Nanao's sides heaved, her breathing fast. Grasping at the edge of the desk she drew herself to her feet, knocking over stacks of papers. She clutched her chest, feeling the phantom impact of the sword, shocked when there was no true pain or mark. Her eyes next moved to her hands, seeing and feeling the warm red blood of her Captain on her fingers. She blinked, looking again, and it was gone, her hands were clean.

It was too much at once, she shut it all out, bringing herself back to the room, back to stable reality. Desperately, she turned to another computer display, flipping through the open files, seeking explanations. She browsed through the directory, scanning titles. Soul Essence Transmission, Modified Soul Structure Diagrams, Gigai Biology.

The next section was all about the precipice world and known information on the Cleaner. Most of the writing appeared to be Kageroza Inaba's fastidiously recorded laboratory journal entries. It was all data dense, full of graphs and charts. She poured over the reports, soaking in and piecing together his experiments and how it related to her situation.

Two Nanao's. The real one, and the replacement. Her double she'd witnessed while incorporeal was a failure, a test run. The true replacement was undetectably authentic, fed accurate memories and responses by way of her own brain resting locked away in the vat, linked together by a transmitter lodged into the core of a modified soul that powered a special gigai.

She could remember the experiences of the fake because she'd been connected enough to feel like she had lived them. The memory transmission had still been imperfect, even with it directly connected to her actual brain as a primary source. To deal with this fact, Inaba trickled in the memories, mimicking amnesia. He controlled the release of information with injections given twice daily.

It was the core of the modified soul that was programmed to obey Inaba. He had invented a device to trigger bursts from the Cleaner, which emitted a particular type of spirit particle found only in the precipice world. This allowed the imprinting necessary to create the duplicate soul essence. The process created the incorporeal state she'd first experienced, an incomplete portion of the final experiment.

Inaba had eventually perfected the technique to allow re-materialization and perfect replication of the main soul essence. The special purple liquid she'd woken up into served as a medium. For every molecule of her that reappeared into the goo in the vat in Inaba's lab, an equal and equivalent molecule coalesced into a biologically perfect gigai copy of her in the precipice world. That is what had been rescued in her stead.

It was a lot of science Nanao didn't really understand, but she got the basic point. Another Nanao had existed, masquerading as the real deal. This other Nanao had injured her Captain seriously, and this fact alone made her want to skewer Inaba, never mind the weeks of inexistent hell she'd endured.

She remembered attacking Captain Kyouraku as clearly as if she'd done it herself, and the guilt of the act weighed heavily on her soul. Knowing him, he'd survive, but would he ever trust her again? She was tense, anxious to return to him as soon as possible. But, she knew she needed to learn all she could before leaving.

Nanao read quickly, keenly aware Inaba could return at any moment. Her stolen memories supplied her with the fact he was going to be rather busy tonight setting up some part of the next stage of his plan though, so she felt like she had a bit of time.

Apparently something had happened breaking the link between herself and the replacement, causing her to finally wake up. She guessed it was the sword through the replacement's chest. And now here she was, picking through log entries, finding every detail she could.

Something disturbing was hinted at in Inaba's recent reports - Head Captain Yamamoto appeared to be his next test subject. Inaba also appeared to have complete control of the precipice world, meaning he could trigger Cleaner bursts at any time. He could target them to individuals, separating out their soul essence, regardless of whether he had it set up for them to successfully reform or duplicate.

Feeling like she'd gleaned all that she could manage to comprehend from the lab reports, she made her way to the door, fumbling with the lock, finally freeing herself completely. Once outside she was able to orient herself quickly from a keen sense of direction, and flash stepping to her limit, she headed towards inner Seireitei.

**oooooooo**

Shunsui quietly reclined in a jail cell, his side wrapped tightly with bandages, the healing he needed long completed. He had to fight the desire to pace and back forth at a frenzied rate, demanding information at the top of his lungs.

The jangling of an outer door peaked his interest, and he stood up, seeing Ukitake standing on the other side of the bars.

"I finally have permission to take you to where they're holding her body, as requested. I had to call in more than a few favors to override whatever protocol has been set in place by Central 46." He punched in a code to the door, opening it. Two Special Forces guards flanked him, cuffing Shunsui as they guided him out of the area.

"They still won't allow Unohana to examine her?"

"No, something about tampering with evidence. We'll only be able to look at her from across the room. For some reason, the only person allowed near her is that lackey of Mayuri's, Kageroza Inaba."

"She's not evidence, she's Nanao." Shunsui had a troubled look on his face. Ukitake was worried about him, he didn't seem to be reacting at all. Either no processing of the situation seemed to have taken place, or he was under-going extreme compartmentalization of what had happened.

Right now they just needed to find out exactly what happened, and in the process, clear Shunsui's name. Ukitake was certain that whatever the chain of events, his friend would not have outright killed his officer as he was now accused.

"You still don't remember anything?"

"The last thing I can recall is waiting for her to visit me in the evening."

"They have testimony from some members of your squad who heard you arguing earlier in the day."

"We were just sparring."

"Also, there's a lot of blood in your living room. Your blood. That's troubling, because it appears you pursued her after she injured you, chasing her down. And of course, no one knows how or why you both ended up in an empty lab in the 12th."

Shunsui stopped walking abruptly, holding his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need a moment." His chest felt tight, like his heart was going to explode. He could feel it beating quickly, he thought he must be having a mild panic attack. Taking deep breaths, gulping for air, he leaned against the side of the wall.

"Shunsui?" Ukitake's concern could be heard in his voice.

"I'm fine, let's go, I need to see her."

They walked downstairs to a special holding area where Inaba was conducting his post-mortem examination of her body. There was a plate glass window that looked into the room, and Inaba had laid Nanao out on a table in full view.

Looking at her and seeing the blue lips, glassy skin, and open chest wound seemed to finally make it real for him. He felt his head spinning, the panic attack returning in full force. He had done this? His world was turned around, nothing made sense. The pain at his side reminded him that she had apparently attacked him first. He couldn't fathom doing anything that would make her that angry at him. He also could not ever imagine feeling the need to retaliate, not against anyone, let alone her. How could anything ever be the same again? He was now numb, as lifeless as the body in front of him. The light of his life had been once returned, but it was a only to be a glimpse of sunlight before he was forever blinded.

Inaba walked right up to the window, and Shunsui inexplicably had the immediate urge to break the glass and throttle the man. Almost as if sensing his displeasure, Inaba shot him a half smile as he slowly zipped up a body bag around Nanao's shoulders.

"We have to go back now. I promise I'll check in with you when I find out anything else." Ukitake guided him back up the stairs to his cell, the Special Forces guards still in tow.

**oooooooo**

Inaba walked towards the main tower of Central 46, waving himself past the administrative clerks who moved to interfere with his entrance. Reaching the top floor, he entered a conference room at the end of a hall.

The three ranking members he'd black mailed sat together on one side of a large oak table.

"You called me here? What is this? I have important things to be setting up for tomorrow"

The one in the middle spoke. "Well, yes – about that, you see, it's going to have to be delayed a bit if you want Yamamoto to be present."

"What? Why? We have a deal."

"Yes, but you also asked us to set up the Kyouraku investigation and to give you sole control over Ise's autopsy. Political capital is limited, we can only do so much in a given time period. The murder investigation is causing some turmoil presently, we need to let things calm down."

The man on the end chimed in, "Also, there's really only so much your information can buy at a time..."

Inaba was livid, he wanted to show them exactly who held all the power, but he couldn't play his hand just yet. "Fine, that's fine. Just make sure that he's there when the time comes."

**oooooooo**

Ukitake walked to the 4th, feeling the need to discuss things with Unohana. On his way there, he met her walking his direction on the path.

"Oh, Captain Ukitake I was just coming to speak with you." She held her hands up the arms of her sleeves, walking with arms crossed.

"Yes, I was actually on my way towards you as well."

"I won't take much of your time, I just wanted to issue you a word of caution. Something is not as it seems. Never before have I been denied the right to perform a post-mortem investigation. Also when I healed Captain Kyouraku's wound, there appeared to be a secondary trace of spiritual pressure in addition to Lieutenant Ise's. It was, however, almost completely skillfully erased."

Ukitake furrowed his brow. "Yes, I too have my suspicions. This doesn't seem like an issue for Central 46 authority. Perhaps tomorrow you would like to accompany me to visit Head Captain Yamamoto so we could discuss this with him in person?"

"Yes, I think that is a good idea. Now, Goodnight." She glided past him as he turned to head back to his office, not yet feeling like heading home.

Walking into the 13th squad room, he flipped on the lights, and jumped back when he saw someone sitting on his couch, his heart in his throat. It was Nanao.

"Ise-san. How is this...? I just saw you..."

She had a determined look on her face. "I'll explain everything. First though, I need your help getting to Captain Kyouraku."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kageroza Inaba briskly flash stepped past the populated area of Seireitei after meeting with the three members of Central 46. He was on his way to his hidden laboratory to make an adjustment to the rolling precipice world tremors he had shaking Soul Society regularly. His temper still steamed from the delay at getting Yamamoto inside the trap he had set in the precipice world. Once he had secured the Head Captain, he felt certain he could finally make a move to set all his other plans into place.

Reaching the laboratory, he slipped past the protective barrier he'd placed to block the detection of any spiritual pressure from the area and prevent snooping. The jarred open door on the side of the building immediately raised his concern. No one should be able to enter the area. With that thought he realized his error. No one could enter yes, but someone could easily leave. Ise.

Sure enough, she was nowhere to be found within his lab. She should have been way under sedation and secured in the transmission vat. What had happened, how had he miscalculated? His thoughts were all over the place as he tried to work out a plan and assess the damage she could cause if loose.

It was all just guessing though, as he didn't even know how much she would remember from the whole experience. It was very possible she would be unable to connect him to any of it at all. Still, there was also the good chance she knew everything, let alone the fact her existence would expose the gigai in the examination room. Surely it could all eventually be connected to him by that alone.

He needed to act swiftly and decisively. Tweaking the precipice world bursts by remote control at his computer station, he knew it was time to go ahead and move it all into play. It would serve the dual purpose of allowing him to make the Central 46 members eat their words. He moved to leave his lab, heading back towards the direction of the Central 46 building he had just left.

**ooooooo**

The shock of seeing Nanao alive and sitting in his office was still plastered on Ukitake's face even as they began to converse. "We will certainly go retrieve Captain Kyouraku. It should be no problem getting him released once they see you are alive and unharmed. First though, let me get you an extra uniform to change into."

Nanao was aware she was a sight to see, still wearing the large lab coat warped around her as clothing, with no shoes and no sword at her side, her hair still slightly caked with the strange red gel. She glanced down at herself, blushing. "Oh, uh...thank you, Captain Ukitake."

He left the room momentarily and she forced herself to sit still on the couch, her mind occupied with a million things at once. They had to stop Inaba, she had to save her Captain. Where could she even begin?

Ukitake re-entered the room. He handed her the uniform, turning his back and allowing her to change.

She slipped into the fresh clothing quickly, discarding the coat into the trash. "Sir, how is Captain Kyouraku?"

"You mean his wound from the...incident...? He's fine, he'll heal with no problems after Captain Unohana worked him over, though he still has no memory about what happened. I assume you'll be able to fill in those details?" Ukitake was trying to piece together how exactly she knew what had happened, was uninjured, and somehow no longer in a body bag. The transition seemed temporally impossible.

"You can turn around now. Yes, I know what happened. More importantly though, I also have some important information crucial to the security of Soul Society that needs to be shared with the Head Captain."

"Okay well, two birds and all that. We'll go to the Head Captain first, show him you're alive, give him whatever information you have. He'll be able to officially order Kyouraku's release." Nanao had to fight the urge to protest, she wanted to see her Captain immediately. Her sense of duty towards Soul Society took precedent over her personal feelings, however.

They stepped out of the office, walking together towards the Head Captain's. Ukitake was brimming with questions he had to contain. No use in making her tell the story more than once or twice.

Nanao was thankful he was waiting to ask her anymore details. Her body still felt shaky from lack of use, her head foggy from the meshed together perceptions of her own memories and the double's experiences. The cold air of the night nipped at her senses, forcing her to focus squarely on the road ahead – both physically and figuratively.

A shake of the earth signaled a Cleaner burst rippling through the atmosphere, crackling through the sky. The ground shook, and Nanao paused. Inaba. They had to hurry. She quickened her pace.

Reaching their destination, Ukitake held open the door to the 1st's building for her. They walked down the hall to the main quarters, finding the 1st division lieutenant alone in the front office, sitting at a desk.

Ukitake spoke, "We need to see Captain Yamamoto immediately."

"It's rather late at night, don't you think-" He stopped realizing it was Ise who accompanied him. "I see, well, you just missed him anyways. He was just called to an emergency meeting at Central 46 to deal with the precipice world explosion issue. He will be there for the next few hours, likely." Sensing Ukitake's reaction, he added, "Don't try to interrupt them, it's a strictly closed door meeting."

"Well, we'll check back then." Ukitake left the room, Nanao fast behind him.

She spoke first. "They're connected. The person who is responsible for what happened to me is causing the precipice world issues. We need to get to Captain Kyouraku immediately, I don't know what this person will do when he finds out I'm no longer his captive."

"Captive? Weren't you with Kyouraku earlier in the day...?" Ukitake's confusion finally got the better of him.

"I haven't been with the Captain since before the mission in the precipice world where I was separated from my body."

They stood still a minute as the weight of what her words meant clicked in Ukitake's head. "An impostor...? Who could have done such a thing, and for what end?"

"What he did to me was a test for what he wants to do to the Head Captain. Potentially everyone in Soul Society. And, he's the one controlling the cleaner bursts. I'm pretty sure he can use them to cause major damage."

Ukitake finally realized why Nanao was so concerned. "Kyouraku knows, he found out, didn't he? That's why he was framed and his memory tampered with."

"Yes, that's mostly correct." The worry in Nanao's stomach was wound into a ball.

"Let's hurry. We'll decide how to reach Yamamoto after we have Kyouraku with us." Ukitake knew Shunsui would not be helpless to defend himself should anyone try anything, but he also knew his friend was restrained, injured, wracked with guilt, and without his weapons.

Nanao and Ukitake flash stepped towards the confinement area. At the gate, Ukitake placed his hand on the lockpad, keying in his personal captain's code for their entry.

A guard at the entrance booth spoke to them, "Captain Ukitake. Are you here to see Kyouraku again I assume?"

"Yes, that's correct. Are we all right to go back? This is Lieutenant Ise with me." He hoped the guard wasn't too informed, he didn't want to waste time trying to explain the situation.

"Feel free to go back there. Only one problem – they just moved Captain Kyouraku to Central 46 for some kind of hearing, on the orders of the Head Captain himself."

"What? How long did they leave?"

"Couldn't have been 15-20 minutes. I have the authorization right here if you'd like to see it." The guard answered him, scratching his head in thought.

"That's fine, I know what it will say. Thank you for the information."

They walked out of earshot of the guard booth, Nanao turning to Ukitake. "I have an idea."

"Good. First though, we'll need support if we are to intervene inside Central 46. We're going to need to wake up Captain Unohana."

Half an hour later, the three of them sat a table inside a room at the 4th. Nanao was giving Ukitake and Unohana a brief synopsis of her ordeal.

"I see. Kageroza Inaba. I should have known. So that's why they refused to let me autopsy the body. It's only a gigai. Still, it managed to pass as you in the hospital after being found in the precipice world." Unohana furrowed her brow.

"It's run by a mod soul and a direct link to the brain of the person copied. I think he has to use the precipice world to set up the duplication. The cleaner bursts are part of the process, but he can also trigger them at his will. I believe he's found a way to weaponize it, meaning he can target the burst to separate out a soul without having a duplicate appear within a control tank."

Ukitake began to see the possibilities. "Even if he is unable to duplicate and control Yamamoto, he could separate his soul. The same for anyone who opposed him."

"Yes, I'm not sure which way he is after. He might only be trying to hold the precipice world hostage towards some demand, with Yamamoto as part of the process." Nanao leaned her elbows on the table, speaking quickly. "I also think he knows I escaped, so he's keeping Captain Kyouraku close to him as leverage."

Unohana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. I agree. You said you had an idea of how to stop him, after reviewing his notes and equipment?"

"Well, I know the location of his lab and base of operations. Presumably, that's where he keeps the connection to his equipment in the precipice world. We need to somehow interrupt the link and redirect his commands. I think Inaba had to change his plans in a hurry, so the defenses on the lab shouldn't be too much to bypass." Nanao pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose in thought.

"We should enlist the help of Captain Mayuri. He will know best how to operate all of Inaba's equipment and experiments." Unohana stood up. "I'll call him here right away." The 4th had easy access to priority hell butterflies, which she quickly dispatched.

As they waited for Mayuri to arrive, Unohana conducted a quick examination of Nanao's health. "We will need to run extensive tests later, but for now I just need to confirm your body has not been obviously adversely affected by anything that was done to you."

Nanao sat still patiently, following directions and answering questions. When there was a lull in conversation, she took the time to ask Captain Unohana more specifics about Captain Kyouraku's health.

"Will Captain Kyouraku be able to heal normally, despite the injection that stunted his spiritual pressure's regenerative capabilities?"

Unohana stood back, blinking, hands on her hips. "An inhibiting agent was injected? That's another impressive piece of medical cloaking by Inaba. Just who is he?"

"He's just a precipice world specialist from the 12th, as far as I know. I think a lot of what he's able to accomplish is done with a special particle he was able to manufacture from the Cleaner bursts, including the way he's able to manipulate memories."

"I see, yes that would make sense if he can use the particle to modify soul properties." Unohana's expression was thoughtful. "But to answer your question, Captain Kyouraku will be just fine. His healing had all ready returned to normal rates as result of my restoring his spiritual pressure directly. Now that I have more information, I'll even be able to undo whatever short term memory loss Inaba inflicted."

Nanao cringed, realizing that meant her Captain would be able to vividly recall her double's betrayal. Her lips on his in the same instant her hands were inside his body, exploding his organs. His blood dripping through her fingers. The double's memory was now her own, seared into her consciousness.

The only solace from Unohana's statement was that at least he would know he had not intentionally stabbed her, not that their relationship wouldn't still be irreparably changed.

The entrance of Mayuri into the room brought them all to their feet.

"What is this in the middle of the night, Unohana? I'm not at your beck and call -" The sight of Nanao had Mayuri pausing mid-sentence as he looked her up and down almost hungrily.

"Oh, and what this we have here? The walking-dead?" He walked over to Nanao, coming in close to her face and squinting, poking her on the shoulder and back. She started to protest when he moved to inspect the place on her chest where the double was stabbed. "Hey -"

When she spoke Mayuri pulled back, waggling his fingers in front of his face with a grin. He extended a hand towards her hair, removing a piece of the caked in red gel from Inaba's transmission vat. To her disgust, Mayuri sampled it off his finger using his tongue.

He closed eyes creepily, acting as if he could glean information from the taste alone. "I see. Now just where have you been?"

Nanao quickly gave him the same breakdown she'd just told Unohana and Ukitake, this time adding her thoughts for how to intervene to stop Inaba. She made sure to include how Mayuri's device made to corporealize a detached soul essence had been key to Inaba refining his experiment.

"Kageroza Inaba! How dare he use my technique to further his own experiments in this way. Show me his lab at once." Mayuri removed a tablet device from his pocket that displayed a zoom-able map of Soul Society. "Can you mark the location on this map? Here, as a frame of reference, this is the 12th."

She took the device and zoomed in, tracing her way back, working off her memory. Good thing she had specifically forced herself to remember its location, knowing they would eventually need to go there. "Here, this is generally where it is."

Unohana spoke, "You are sure you will be to intervene in a significant way once you've reached his lab?"

"As long as the information Ise has provided is correct, I will be able to do more than just intervene."

"Well then, here's what we will do. Lieutenant Ise will accompany myself and Captain Ukitake to Central 46. At the same time, you will be at Inaba's lab, neutralizing the precipice world bursts and removing Inaba's hold over the area. Your first priority should be to ensure he is unable to go through with whatever he has planned for the Head Captain."

"Hmmph. I'll comply, only because this is in my interests as well. Now, I'll be off."

"Please find us at Central 46 once everything is under control so we know your status, Captain Mayuri." He turned and left the room without a response.

Nanao wasn't so sure trusting this to was Mayuri was the best idea. "Captain Unohana -"

"It will be fine. Mayuri's pride as a scientist is at stake, he will come through, this I am sure. Now, for our own part. To Central 46."

And to Captain Kyouraku, Nanao thought. She hoped he was all right.

**ooooooo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kyouraku allowed himself to be led towards Central 46 by a pair of special forces shinigami. He saw no reason to protest or try to free himself, as he honestly didn't even know if he was innocent or guilty. Besides, the authorization slip he'd been shown was signed by the Captain Commander. He still had enough trust in the old man to assume he would ensure things were handled appropriately. It was a little surprising, however, that all this was taking place in the middle of the night.

Immediately outside of Central 46 waiting to meet them stood the person he recognized as Kageroza Inaba. For reasons he did not understand a good portion of the self loathing he was currently feeling about what had happened to Nanao was turned and directed towards Inaba, radiating outward and readily apparent on his face.

This was a fact not missed by Inaba. "What's with that glare Captain? Is it because I gave you that shot earlier?"

One of the special forces shinigami spoke up, "Sir, please do not address the Captain directly."

"I don't see why not. Plans have changed, we're actually headed towards the precipice world." He handed them a piece of paper.

The shinigami took it and pulled a spiritual pressure scanner out of his pocket, using it to check the document. "Well, it's confirmed that this was actually signed by ranking Central 46 members. We really are taking him to the precipice world."

"There's an old prison storage area contained within one region of the precipice area. We'll be depositing him there. I'm here to show you to its location."

"Sir, what about the bursts?" The shinigami looked worried.

At that, Kyouraku too became curious. Why would they send him to a prison area that was no longer authorized for use, in the middle of a crisis that was making that exact same area unsafe?

"Don't worry, they will soon be under control. It won't be an issue. This was something Central 46 took into account."

Kyouraku spoke directly to the special forces shinigami who held his bindings in place on his arms as he walked. "Say, do you think I could see the Captain Commander since we came all this way? I'd just like to confirm everything. One last request from a ranking officer?"

Inaba spoke before he could be given a response. "The Head Captain is currently in an important meeting and cannot be interrupted, but I will have him sent your way as soon as I can." He finished his words with a smile.

Something was not right, Kyouraku knew it. He was resigned to his fate though, and decided to take no action and allow it to play out as it would. Slouching, he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, the image of his sword impaled in Nanao's chest flashing through his mind. "Fine, I understand."

**oooooooo**

Nanao followed closely behind Ukitake and Unohana as they led the way to Central 46. Walking inside the great hall of the main building, they were stopped at the entrance by a couple of administrative clerks.

Captain Unohana spoke for the group, "We need to speak to the Captain Commander who's currently in a meeting with members of Central 46. It's vitally important."

"We have orders not to interrupt the meeting for any reason."

"I am overriding these orders and taking personal responsibility on security grounds. I will fill out the necessary paperwork."

The clerks turned to look at each other. One of them spoke, "Fine, but Captains only. She'll need to stay here." He was pointing at Nanao.

"She's part of the reason we need to talk to the Head Captain." Ukitake didn't want to let Nanao out of his sight for Kyouraku's sake.

"Either she stays or you all stay, your choice."

Unohana made the decision for them. "Nanao, will you be all right by yourself for a moment?"

She wasn't going to hold them back, she would be fine waiting in the lobby of Central 46 with the admin clerks. "Yes, that's fine, it will be no problem."

Ukitake's concern flared, "Why don't I stay with Nanao while Unohana gets the Head Captain..."

"Sir, it's fine, go. She may need your help and additional influence."

"All right, I suppose we won't be long." One of the clerks led Unohana and Ukitake past a door into a long hallway. She watched their backs walk away until they turned a corner out of sight.

Still standing at the desk, she addressed the remaining clerk. "I heard Captain Kyouraku was brought here earlier. Is there any chance you can tell me where he's being held? I'm Ise, his lieutenant."

"He was never brought into the building. Taken instead to some special holding center."

Worry fluttered in Nanao's stomach. "What? Which one?"

"That's all the information I have in front of me. I'm sorry. And, I need to take care of something, so I will now be taking my leave of the desk. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you, that's fine. I'll just wait in the lobby if that is all right."

"Fine." He disappeared through the same doorway that had swallowed Unohana and Ukitake further into the cavernous building.

Nanao turned, walking towards the sitting area. As she made her way around the corner, she found herself face to face with Kageroza Inaba. They shared a look of surprise.

Before she could flash step out of his reach, Inaba had roughly grabbed her shoulder, holding it tightly. He brought his hand down fast, stabbing a needle into her arm. His face was expressionless and he spoke almost in a whisper directly into her ear, "How fortunate, I was just thinking that I didn't really have time to deal with you."

She felt her eyes droop closed and her body go limp as she fell back into Inaba. As he pulled her off her feet and swung her over his shoulder, carrying her tightly, Nanao's mind began to drift into darkness completely.

**oooooooo**

Inside a large open area of the precipice world, Kyouraku sat on a bench chained to a wall. He had heard this place existed, but had never been given reason to visit. This was something that predated even his time, something used before the existence of the 13 guard squads. It was accessible only with a specially attuned key that opened a forbidden region of the precipice world. There were no individual cells, instead it was only a large room protected by a special force field.

The area could be sealed, sucked back into the walls of the precipice world, forever entombing its inhabitants, allowing another prison room to come into existence in its place. It was situated to avoid any interaction with the Cleaner, but that didn't mean it wouldn't feel the effect of any bursts or explosions. Kyouraku just had to hope he hadn't been left here to die. There was only so much he could do to protect himself should a burst happen.

As he sat starring off into space, trying to make himself remember what happened between him and Nanao hours previous, the opaque force field wall slid open. Inaba again.

"What's this? Back so soon?"

Inaba was carrying someone on his shoulder. He said nothing to Kyouraku, only depositing the body into a crumpled heap at the entrance. Without any further comment, he was gone, sliding the force field shut once again.

Kyouraku made his way over to the limp small form whose face was obscured by the angle her body had landed. He gingerly reached out, pulling on her shoulder to bring her face up. He had known who it was as soon as Inaba had entered.

She looked different than before when he'd seen her in the body bag behind the glass in the examination room. Upon closer inspection, it was very obvious there was no longer any large open chest wound. What was going on? Frantically, overcome with expectations, Shunsui grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse. It was there, beating back at him, affirming that what he was seeing could actually be true.

He straightened her out completely flat on her back. Leaning over her, he brought his hand to her face, holding it in front of her mouth, her breath on his flesh accentuating the fact she was alive. Pulling back his arm before he could complete the soft caress of her cheek he intended, a motion brought on by sheer reflex given he was so glad to see her alive, he was deterred by the image of his sword in her lifeless chest replaying in his head.

What exactly was going on here? He remembered Inaba sedating him back where he had been found at the 12th. Perhaps he'd used the same thing on Nanao. If so, he needed to wake her up so they could find a way to get out of there before there was another cleaner burst. He hadn't cared to find a way to leave immediately before, but now with Nanao returned to him and in danger it was an urgent matter.

"Nanao-chan."

Nanao heard her Captain's voice and thought it part of a dream. In her wake less state under the effects of the drug she was still just unseen mist, eternally floating. When the sound persisted she finally opened her eyes, her brain taking a moment to adjust. He was looking directly at her? Brought back to the moment, she recalled waking up in the lab, everything she'd learned, and meeting up with Ukitake, Unohana, and Mayuri. She sat up a bit, looking around, taking in her surroundings. The walls looked like the precipice world, but instead of a tunnel they were in a large contained room. That's right, she finally remembered the last detail, Inaba had grabbed her.

Still, the dream reminded her of the fact she was whole again after weeks of being incomplete, her body back, and now he was there and with her, his eyes focused in directly on hers. The double's memories still sat at the front of her mind, though, and as she focused on him, she could see the look of being betrayed he expressed when he fell to his knees at her hand.

Shunsui searched her expression. She was looking at him strangely and not responding. "Nanao-chan? Are you all right?" There was something he needed to know before anything else now that she was awake. Moving slowly, he held his hand up in full view, indicating he intended no harm. "I just want to check something for sure." He took his palm and placed it on the top of her sternum, sliding his hand barely under her uniform to the spot over her heart where his sword had been impaled. He felt the warmth of her skin and the life affirming beat of her chest, but no wound.

His hand still in place and still not breaking direct eye contact, Nanao brought her own arm towards him, placing her hand inside his uniform moving towards his side, the exact motion used by her replacement to get close enough to hurt him. She rested her hand on top of his bandages.

She spoke to him, her eyes glancing away for a split second before returning to his, both of their hands held over the site of expected injuries. She ran her finger along his bandage,"This is real." Pulling her arm out of his uniform, she moved to hold his hand, gripping it over her heart. "My wound is not."

They sat like that for a moment after her words, speechless, hands in full contact, Shunsui crouched at Nanao's side. She broke the silence first, still tightly gripping his hand. "Where are we?"

He shifted himself slightly without really moving, unwilling to remove his touch. "In a prison within the precipice world."

Having their location confirmed brought home to Nanao the fact that they were probably in very real immediate danger. "Oh no. Sir, the bursts. I'm sure Inaba put us here to experience that. We need to find a way out of here right now."

"I don't know for sure if there is a way to get quickly get past that type of force field. While we think of solutions, here's what we'll do. Cast the highest level kido barrier around you and I that you can. Once you do so, I'll reinforce it with my own spiritual pressure. It should be enough to cover us for at least the first burst that happens."

She did as instructed, first sitting so close to Captain Kyouraku she was practically in his lap. The smaller the barrier she had to make, the stronger it could be made to withstand any explosion. Once it was up around them, he placed his hands on it, closing his eyes. She felt a wave of his spiritual pressure press out into the wall, visibly thickening it. It pulsed around them, straightening out into a square shape.

He smiled at her. "Perfect. This is the best we can do for now. The bursts don't ever happen successively, so once we survive the first one, we'll immediately move out and use the maximum amount of time to try to dismantle the force field."

She breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back, almost into his chest, not even caring how much she was violating her Captain's personal space. They would get of this situation together, she just knew it.

He regarded her sitting in front of him, real and alive. She even seemed livelier to him than she had in the time since she'd been rescued from her own precipice world experience. "So, Nanao-chan, now that we're just waiting, you feel like explaining what's going on? Starting with what happened to your wound." When he spoke the last part he looked away from her, breaking eye contact, sadness flashing across his face.

"Sir, that wasn't actually me that was injured. It was a special gigai made by Kageroza Inaba, ran by an imprinted mod soul. In fact, this is the first time you've actually seen me in weeks."

He blinked rapidly at her words, placing his hand on her shoulder and pressing her in closer to his chest. "A gigai? Nanao-chan, please continue explaining."

"Yes, the last time you actually saw me was before my soul essence was separated from my body."

"It doesn't seem possible that I would be so easily fooled by a fake Nanao."

"It was remarkably well made. It even fooled Unohana physically. More then that though, it was run with my own memories, with a direct connection to my own brain."

"You were aware of what it was doing?" He thought back to every experience he'd had with her since she was brought out of the hospital. It's true she had been a little off, yes, but he had chalked that up to after effects from the ordeal. So easily tricked was he. He thought he knew her better than that.

"Only after the fact. Once I woke up when the gigai was stabbed, every experience clicked into part of my own memory."

He was hesitant to ask her what he wanted to know, afraid of the answer. Even if it had been an impostor, he still couldn't forgive himself for stabbing Nanao. He took a deep breath before asking. "Nanao, that does mean you also know what happened between us that made me stab you?"

"It was an accident. You intended to stab Inaba, but the replacement was compelled to protect him, so it stepped in front of the blade at the last second."

He hoped she wasn't just trying to make him feel better. "That kind of lack of control doesn't quite seem like me, especially aimed anywhere near you."

"I had given you an extreme muscle relaxant Inaba had provided me. I injected you with it, it also had some kind of drug in it to restrict your spiritual pressure so you didn't heal. I used kido directly inside your chest repeatedly to cause your wound. I was able to get close enough to cause real damage by kissing you." Her cheeks reddened. "I mean, my replacement did. It was trying to kill you. Unfortunately, it all seems like part of my own memories now."

A kiss with Nanao, fake Nanao. One he didn't even remember that had led to serious injury. It would have been their second kiss, their first shared when she'd been drunk, and on her couch. Except, that hadn't really been her either. None of it had been – his confession, their sparring, the time on his roof. He was strangely relieved, but also a bit sad.

On one hand, all progress he thought he had made was lost. On the other, of course, she was here, actually alive. How quickly he'd been reminded that was all that mattered, it was all enough to make him not want to waste another second not acting out how he really felt for her. Even though he was deep in thought with her words, his mind wasn't really on their current predicament, as he was sure they'd would find a way free. He resolved himself to truly tell her how much she meant to him once they were out of this situation.

When he didn't say anything, Nanao felt guilty for the injury all over again. She spoke, changing the subject. "I hope the cleaner burst happens sooner rather than later."

"Anxious to get out of my lap? You know, Nanao-chan, now I'll always have to be on my guard when I kiss you." His tone was light, teasing, almost normally playful.

She didn't know what to say, he didn't seem angry or betrayed, even knowing it was her own brain that guided his attempted destruction. She knew him well enough to know his reaction was genuine. The relief she felt overwhelmed her emotions, and she felt tears at her eyes. The day's events and her awakening after being under for so long was catching up to her. She hid her face behind her hands, embarrassed by her display.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just there's a lot happening right now."

He pulled her hands away from her face, wiping away her tears, pulling her all the way into his lap and pressing her face into his chest. "No apologies, Nanao-chan." He held her tightly, remembering when he'd been balled up on his bed mourning her loss, wanting desperately to hold her the exact way he did now. He would have to ask her later if she had used her presence to reach out to him that night. Sitting close, she didn't resist his touches, and allowed him to wrap his arms completely around her small frame.

Around them as they held each other closer, an expansive explosion of compressed spiritual energy from the cleaner burst through the room. He trusted the barrier to hold, but still took one hand off Nanao, placing it on the field's side. Releasing a large wave of his own spiritual pressure into the structure, he used his other arm to shield Nanao's body as best as possible.

Nanao felt the barrier threaten to buckle, and then her Captain's response as he released more spiritual pressure around them. It coursed through her as well as the barrier, rippling the air, electrifying her skin.

When it was over they both jumped up to their feet. Kyouraku turned towards the force field wall, placing his hands on it. "Now we need to move quickly."

**oooooooo**


End file.
